


A Story of Magic and Miscommunication

by pinkie2054



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Bullying, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: Virgil is an angsty teenager that lives in london. Who happens to be able to see ghosts. In fact, his only friend, Thomas, is a ghost. Virgil is perfectly content with his life as is, being bullied by the kids at his highschool, dealing with crippling anxiety, and minding his own business. Everything changes when his mum announces that they are moving to America. Now he's starting his senior year of highschool at a new school, in a new place, in a new country. This school is ruled by three guys. Roman Prince, the king of both drama kids and jocks, Logan Croft, head nerd, and Patton Hart, the leader of all of the average student population. Virgil is now trying to get used to a new place, cope with unfamiliar feelings, and deal with a malevolent ghost that haunts the halls of Storytime High. How will everything pan out?Will virgil be able to overcome his emotional struggles? How will he adjust to living in a new place? Can he survive the evil ghost at his school? Tune in next time at A Story of Magic and Miscommunication to find out!FORMERLY: The Story is Better Than This Title...I Hope





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter... Please let me know what you think in the comments and give me any/all feedback you might have! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: finally fixed that god awful excuse for some exposition

Virgil walks down the streets of london, his breath clouding the chilly air. He saw an ethereal figure turn the corner towards him, and Virgil dropped his head to stare at his feet. _Don’t engage._ His father’s voice rang through Virgil’s head. _They are dangerous. Pretend you don’t see them. If you interact, who knows what they’ll do_  
As he looked intently at his feet, he noticed that one of his worn, black combat boots was untied. He knelt down to fix the laces. The ghostly figure drew closer, humming a song as they pretended to kick at rocks on the road.  
“Damnit, that’s going to be stuck in my head all day,” Virgil grumbled, not loud enough for them to hear, or so he thought. The ghost stopped short in their tracks, and Virgil hazarded a glance up to see the figure staring at him with wide eyes. Virgil quickly averted his gaze, but the damage was done.  
“You can see me!” They squealed, hopping up and down.  
_Don’t engage._ Virgil finished tying his shoes, and stood up, brushing the non-existent dirt from his steampunk jeans. Avoiding eye contact, he kept walking towards the ghost, who was currently jumping with glee.  
“Why won’t you talk to me? I know you can see me,” the asked, crossing their arms over the steven universe shirt they were wearing.  
Virgil worried his lip ring with his teeth, continuing on as if he hadn’t heard them. He casually drifted to one side of the sidewalk so he didn’t walk through them. They sidestepped to block Virgil’s path, and he skidded to a stop instinctually.  
“I knew it!” Virgil sighed, knowing he’d been caught, and made eye contact with the ghost.  
“Listen, I have to get home. I don’t care whether or not you come, just don’t bother me.” Virgil stepped around the ghost and started walking home. They squealed, and skipped along to follow Virgil. “This so so cool! I haven’t met anyone who could see me before! It’s been so boring. How can you see me? What’s your name? I’m Thomas, he/him.” Virgil sighed, knowing it was going to be a long walk.  
“Virgil, he/him.” Thomas grinned.  
“Virgil, that’s a unique name. I like it! So, where do you live?”  
“Dude, I look like a crazy person talking to nobody right now. If you have questions, can you wait ‘till I get home?” He nodded eagerly.  
“That’s fine.” They walked in silence, the only sounds being Virgil’s boots scraping the concrete.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Virgil pulled his keys out of his pocket, fumbling for a moment before grabbing the right one. “Why are you pulling your keys out now?” Thomas looked around. “We aren’t at your apartment yet.” Virgil huffed out a laugh.  
“You’ve clearly never lived in a bad neighborhood. You don’t want to be standing around fumbling for your keys. You’re practically asking to be mugged.” Thomas let out a low whistle.  
“That’s not good.” Virgil shook his head no in agreement. He stopped in front of a door that was peeling. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open.  
“Mum, I’m home!” He shouted, closing the door behind him after Thomas walked in.  
“Hi, sweetie! I’m making dinner right now! Why don’t you start on your homework?”  
Thomas followed Virgil as he walked to what was presumably his room. Virgil closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed. Thomas looked around the room. The walls were painted black, and My Chemical Romance posters as well as P!ATD posters adorned the walls. A few photos hung on the wall, all of Virgil and an older man. A bookshelf filled to the brim with books was pressed against the far wall, and a vanity sat next to the bed, makeup scattered across the surface. His bed had black sheets and black and purple pillows. The only splash of color in the room came from a small pride flag hung on the wall next to a closet.  
“You’re part of the LGBTQ+ community too?” Thomas asked.  
“Yeah, I’m ace.” Virgil said, pulling off his backpack and pulling out a few spiral notebooks, a textbook, and some pens.  
“Cool. I’m gay. Or, I was gay, I guess.” Thomas sighed and tears filled his eyes. He dropped onto the bed, even making an indent in the sheets from his strong emotions. Thomas winced. He focused, and the indent on the bed disappeared.  
“Damn, your corporeal already?” Virgil asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked up from his chemistry homework.  
“Yeah.”  
“How long have you been dead?” Thomas flinched at the “d” word, but thought for a moment.  
“A few months.” Virgil’s jaw dropped.  
“And you’re already corporeal? Damn, dude! Were you a mage or some shit?” Thomas shook his head. “Shit, dude. Well, good news and bad news, you’re only going to get stronger. If you can already affect the real world, in a few years you’ll be full-on poltergeist.”  
“Great. How old are you? You look really young, actually.” Virgil puffed up a bit.  
“I’m not that young,” he mumbled.  
“Well how old are you?” Virgil mumbled something unintelligible, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
“What?” Thomas asked.  
“14…” Thomas’ eyes widened.  
“I thought you were like… 12!” Virgil hissed at Thomas.  
“Shut it.”  
“OH MY GOD YOU’RE LIKE A LITTLE KITTEN!!!” Virgil’s face got even redder.  
“Shut up!” Thomas stifled a giggle.  
“So…” Thomas started. “How can you see me?” Virgil dropped his pencil onto his notebook and dragged a hand over his face.  
“It’s a family thing, I think? I know my dad could see them too, but my mom can’t, or at least she won’t talk to me about it.” “What about your dad? Does he talk to you about it?” Thomas asked.  
“He’s dead.” Thomas’ eyes widened.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Virgil cut him off.  
“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” Thomas nodded solemnly. “How old are you? I just realized you didn’t tell me.” Thomas looked confused for a moment before he understood what Virgil was saying.  
“I am- was- 17.”  
Virgil saw tears fill Thomas’ eyes. “17? I thought you were like… 12!” He joked, smiling when he saw Thomas chuckle. Virgil stretched his back and winced, a bruise from one of his bullies aggravating his back. Thomas noticed.  
“Are you hurt?” Virgil shrugged.  
“Bullies.” With that, Virgil looked down and focused on his homework. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3 years later

“Hey, Virge!” Thomas popped up in Virgil’s bedroom, where he was sitting on his bed scrolling through tumblr, making him flinch.  
“Damn, casper! Warn me next time!” Thomas laughed and pushed Virgil with his arm, making him fall back onto the bed. “Oof! You’re getting stronger.” Thomas sighed and fell onto the bed next to Virgil, making him bounce slightly as the bed creaked and adjusted to the new weight.  
“I know.” Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a knock at the door.  
“Hey, sweetie. Can I come in?” Virgil looked at Thomas who nodded, and made himself go incorporeal so his mum didn’t notice the indent in the bed.  
“Yeah.” His mom opened the door and sat on the bed next to Virgil, making Thomas jump out of the way and stand in the corner looking dejected. Virgil scowled for a second before focusing on his mum. “What’s up?”  
She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I got a job offer from a company overseas. It pays more, and it has better hours, so… we’re going.” Virgil gaped at her.  
“What?” He asked incredulously.  
“We’re moving to America.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little short. It just felt like a good place to end it, you know? I hope you enjoy!

I sighed, adjusting the straps on my backpack as I eyed myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite back combat boots, and my favorite pair of jeans. They were black, ripped, had straps hanging around the waist, chains attached at the hip, and buckled in random spots. Yes, it’s emo, but I think it looks cool. I was wearing an off the shoulder grey sweater with a tank top on underneath. I felt a little naked without my hoodie, but I wanted to make a good first impression. My newly-dyed purple fringe was covering my eyes, but you could make out the dark eyeshadow I had applied. I put on all of my earrings, and put the coolest endings on all of my other piercings. ( ** _see end notes for descriptions of all of Virgil’s piercings._** )  
“You ready to go Virge?” Thomas asked from his spot leaning against the wall.  
“Give me a minute, Thomas.” I put a black choker around my neck, and stepped back to get a better look at myself. I pursed my lips in appraisal before nodding my approvement. “Whatta you think Thomas?” I asked, doing a quick spin for the ghost.  
Thomas hummed thoughtfully. “I think… we need to get going or you are going to miss the bus!” I stuck my tongue out at Thomas before grabbing my phone off the bed and heading to my bedroom door “Also it looks so good on you, I love it.” That made me snort. He couldn’t not compliment me. I shook my head affectionately.  
“God, your hopeless, T.”  
“That makes two of us, _V,_ ” he retorted, mocking my nickname for him. I groaned and threw open the door to my room.  
“Morning, mum,” I greeted, giving her a two-fingered salute as I entered our new kitchen.  
“Morning, sweetie! Are you excited for your first day of school in the USA?” Virgil groaned and dropped his head onto the table he had just sat at.  
“No.”  
“Oh, come on, Virgil! It’s a… fresh start! No bullies, a clean slate… it’ll be great!” I considered my mother’s words.  
“I mean, I guess…” I mumbled.  
“That’s the spirit, honey!” Mum leaned down to press a kiss to my cheek as she set a plate in front of me, which I quickly wiped away with my sleeve.  
“Mum!” She just laughed, sitting across me with her own plate. I looked down at my full plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs.  
“I’m not really that hun-“ My mum cut me off.  
“You are not leaving this table until you eat, Virgil.” Her “mum voice” went into effect full-force, and I reluctantly picked up a fork and ate. I took small bites of the food, diligently ignoring Thomas cackling a few feet away. He thought it was hilarious how mum could make me do things by changing her tone of voice, and he was making that abundantly clear. I heard a thump and hazarded a glance at him. I had to stifle a laugh of my own when I saw Thomas rolling on the ground in his laughter. He rolled into the oven and bumped his elbow, causing him to curse, mum to look up curiously, and me to cover my mouth to stifle giggles.  
“What was that noise?” Mum asked.  
“Probably just the house settling,” I responded after I got my laughter under control, shrugging innocently.  
I glanced at my phone, eyes widening when I saw the time. “Shit!” I winced at my mum’s pointed glare. “Sorry. I gotta go, though. I have three minutes to get to the bus stop.”  
“Alright. I love you, sweetie. Have a good day at school! I’ll still be at work when you get back so remember your keys!” She called as I gathered my stuff to leave. I held up a set of keys to show her that I had them, and opened the door. I let Thomas out in front of me and leaned back.  
“Bye, mum. Love you!” I rushed out and closed the door, hearing a muffled ‘I love you too’ from through the door. I ran down the street to the bus stop, Thomas floating behind me. I got there, panting, just as the bus arrived, and Thomas and I climbed aboard. There was a two-seater open near the back, and I took it, Thomas sliding in next to me.  
No one said anything to me as I boarded, for which I was eternally grateful. I pulled out a pair of earbuds and put them in, playing a My Chemical Romance album on my phone, and looked out the window as the streets of my new neighborhood blurred past.  
_Prepare yourself, Virgil,_ I told myself. _You’ve got a long day ahead of you._  
I had no idea just how right I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has three piercings in his right ear, and four in his right. He has a septum piercing and a regular nose piercing. He has two lip rings, and a piercing in his left eyebrow.  
> I hope you guys liked that chapter, I enjoyed writing it... if you have any feedback for me about my writing, please let me know in the comments, and feel free to viciously roast me if you see a typo. Thanks for reading you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped off the bus upon arriving at my new school. Storytime High. I took a deep breath and sighed. _A fresh start,_ Virgil said to himself. _A fresh start._  
“Ya ready to go, Virge?” I jumped at the unexpected sound of my friend, turning to look at him. He had a nervous smile on his face.   
I shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” With that, I followed the mass of students pouring out of the busses into the school. Thomas trotted along next to me, watching the other students as they milled about. I pulled my schedule and map from my pocket and unfolded them, smoothing out the wrinkles the best I could while walking.   
“So,” Thomas began, eyeing my schedule, “we have AP Chemistry first?” I shook my head.  
“We have to go to the main office. It’s my first day, someone has to show me around,” I mumbled, loud enough that Thomas could hear but not loud enough for anyone else to. Thomas nodded, before pointing down a hallway and marching towards it.   
“Come, young one! To the office!” I groaned and swiped a hand down my face, before subtly grabbing the back of Thomas’ shirt. He wasn’t corporeal, but he felt someone going through him slightly, and jerked around, looking affronted.  
“Sorry, I was trying to grab your shirt. Office is this way.” I jerked my head in the opposite direction of where he was heading, and turned to start walking. Thomas joined me, although he was slightly more reserved than he had been. I sighed.   
I knew what was wrong. Thomas didn’t like being reminded of the fact that he was a ghost, and I could understand that. I wouldn’t want to be constantly reminded of the fact that I had died and the only person who could see me was an emo teenager. “I’m really sorry, Thomas,” I told him sincerely, not even mumbling. This caught Thomas’ attention. If I ever apologized, it was a murmured, “Sorry.” I never said the words “I’m sorry,” much less in a clear voice.   
Thomas’ eyes softened. “It’s ok, Virge. I’m just having an off day.” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
I nodded sympathetically. “We all get those sometimes,” I commented solemnly. I let myself drift into my thoughts as I wandered down the long hallway towards the office.  
I was yanked back to reality quite literally as Thomas tugged the sleeve of my sweater. I startled and looked to him, confused.  
“We’re here, dumbass,” was his eloquent explanation for his behavior. I rolled my eyes, but turned and walked into the office.   
A middle-aged person was typing dutifully at the computer, completely engrossed in their work. I looked at them for a second before my attention was drawn away by a loud _ssllluurrrpp._ I looked to the sounds source and saw a person, probably a senior, dressed in a white shirt and a black leather jacket. They had a brown messenger bag thrown over one shoulder, sunglasses perched on their nose, and a starbucks travel mug in their hands.   
I took note of the he/him pronouns button attached to the strap of his messenger bag. Apparently, his rather loud consumption of the drink had drawn the secretary's as well, because they had looked up from their computer.  
“Hello there, dear! You must be Virgil Storm! I’m Mary, she/her” She looked at me with a bright smile. I immediately decided that I liked her. Her smile was genuine, and she introduced herself as well as her pronouns. “What are your pronouns, dear?”  
“He/him,” I grumbled looking at the ground as I kicked it with the toe of my shoe.   
“Alright! Well, welcome to Storytime High! I see that you already have a map and a schedule.” I nodded when I realized she was waiting for confirmation. “Good! Well, the only thing left is the tour. Virgil, this is Remy. He will be showing you around the school today because he has the same schedule as you. If you have any questions, you can direct them to him, me, or any other staff member here.” I looked to Remy and gave a two-fingered salute as greeting.   
“Hey, babes!” He took another large sip from his starbucks. “Well, let’s get going, shall we?” It was a rhetorical question, as he immediately began walking out of the office. I shrugged to Thomas subtly and followed him out. “Alright, so, that was the office, this here is the door to the locker rooms and the gym, I call it the door of death, but that’s just a personal preference. To your left” I tuned the talkative man out as I walked. Thomas had clearly done the same, and he started making conversation with me.   
“So, what do you think of this Remy guy?” Thomas asked, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged. He seemed nice enough, but you never know. “I don’t think I like him, to be honest.” I raised an eyebrow at that in a silent question. “He just seems a little… extra, ya know? Gossipy. I just don’t-”   
“Hey!” Remy snapped his fingers as he turned to face Virgil. “Are you even paying attention?”  
“...yes,” I lied.   
“What’s the last thing I told you about?” I hazarded a quick glance around the hallway, and spotted the closest door.  
“Auditorium is on my left?” I guessed. Remy sighed dramatically.  
“You got lucky.” Thomas high-fived me subtly, and I could’ve sworn for a moment that Remy rolled his eyes. But before I could think about it further, Remy had continued walking. Thomas stayed silent for the rest of the tour, and I did my best to pay attention.   
Eventually, we ended up back at the main office. “Well, that’s about it, gurl. Chemistry is over in like…” He checked his watch. “Thirty seconds, so you should just head to your next class. I’d come with, but I have a thing next hour.” I raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment. I wasn’t one to pry. So, I waved Remy goodbye and started down the hallway towards AP Calculus, Thomas in tow.   
We both jumped when the bell rung, and a few seconds later students burst from the classrooms, filling the hallway with noise and people. I dropped my head to look at the ground and made my way to the classroom.   
I was almost there when-   
“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Remy is hard! Especially if you haven't slept for two days and it's four thirty in the morning.... I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I just wanted to write it so I did and it's here so yeah. Please comment if I made a mistake or if you have any feedback for me, I would love to be able to improve my writing. Before you ask, no, I did not have this beta-read, nor did I read it over before posting. I think I'm going to go pass out in about thirty minutes after I eat 5 bananas.


	4. Chapter 4

I dropped my head to look at the ground and made my way to the classroom.  
I was almost there when-  
“Fuck!” someone shouted as I walked into a wall. I bounced off of it and landed on my butt. Looking up, I saw that the wall was actually a student in a red letterman jacket, who had an empty coffee cup in their hand, and a big stain on their white shirt.  
...Well, fuck. I guess I know where the shout came from. They met my gaze with a glare, pinning me with their eyes. “What the fuck is your problem!” They screeched.  
“I-I-I’m s-so s-s-sor-sorry,” I stuttered, scrambling to my feet.   
“You’re _sorry?_ ” they screamed, making me wince. “Don’t you know who I am?” I furrowed my eyebrows.  
“Sh-should I?” I asked, perplexed. Their eyes filled with fury.  
“I’m _Roman Prince_!” they growled.  
I shrugged, a bit of sass making it’s way into my features, drowning out my anxiety. “Am I supposed to know who that is?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Ooooooh!” Thomas exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand.   
“I _rule_ this school!” I rolled my eyes at that. I glanced around and saw that we had gathered a small crowd. I shoved down the anxiety pooling in my stomach. I couldn’t break down now.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” I cooed, rolling my eyes. “I didn’t get the memo, your majesty.”   
Their eyes narrowed. “You will regret _ever_ crossing me,” they hissed. I could feel a panic attack coming. I had to rap this up fast.  
“Oh, I’m sure I will,” I drawled sarcastically. What was his name again? Something Prince. Fuck it. “See you around, Princey.” With that, I turned around and pushed my way through the crowd, heading towards a bathroom Remy had pointed out. My breath was beginning to pick up, my heart pounded in my chest.   
I burst into the boy’s bathroom and immediately collapsed, pulling my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. My vision blurred and my ears started ringing. I vaguely registered Thomas kneeling next to me, trying to calm me down.   
Panic engulfed me, forcing the air from my lungs. I saw Thomas get up and run away before I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to get a breath. I fought the darkness surrounding me as hard as I could, but after a few minutes my anxiety won the fight, making me fall limp as I fell unconcious

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

 **Thomas’ POV**

I reluctantly left Virgil’s side, and ran out of the bathroom and through the halls of the school. I need to find Remy. I thought something seemed off with him during the tour, and I can’t prove it, but he’s my only hope. I ran through a wall and into the library, spotting Remy in a corner reading a book.   
“Remy!” I called out, running towards him. Just as I suspected, his head shot up, looking around. “Remy,” I panted, skidding to a stop at his table. He just went back to his reading, acting like I wasn’t there. “Remy, I know you can see me!” Remy’s jaw clenched but otherwise gave no indication that he heard me. I grabbed his hand and tugged, trying to pull him out of his chair.   
Remy closed his eyes and I was flung backwards, hitting a bookshelf. “Leave me alone,” he hissed.   
I shook my head and ran forward to grab his hand again, pushing against the invisible forcefield trying to shove me away. I grabbed his hand and tugged, making his eyes shoot open in surprise. “Virgil needs help!”   
I don’t know if it was the urgency in my voice, the words I said, or the persistence of my actions, but Remy seemed to grasp the fact that I was trying to help. The force pushing me away disappeared, and Remy let himself get pulled from the table.   
“I’m coming, just let go!” I begrudgingly let go in favor told of sprinting down the hallway, Remy following close behind and flipping of the librarian when they told him to slow down.   
I ran through the bathroom door to see Virgil passed out on the floor. I crouched at his side as Remy burst through the door. “Oh, boo,” he whispered kneeling next to Virgil. He pulled off his jacket, putting it under Virgil’s head.   
“I’ll help him, but you have to promise me something.” I raised an eyebrow at Remy. “Virgil doesn’t find out about this.” He gestured between him and me. I nodded.  
“Sure thing.” Remy sighed.  
“Or about this.” Remy placed his hand on Virgil’s forehead. He took a deep breath.   
He closed his eyes, and after a few moments of silent apprehension, Virgil’s fluttered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was coherent... I wrote this at 8am but passed out before I could post it I got a good 11 hours of sleep though, so that's good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Homophobic Slur

**Virgil’s POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, despite how badly I wanted to keep them shut. Remy was leaning over me, sunglasses on his forehead, eyes shining with concern. I let out a low groan.  
“What happened?” I asked, swiping a hand down my face.  
“You had a panic attack and passed out,” Remy informed me. Thomas nodded in agreement.  
“What he said.”  
“Oh,” I said.  
“What triggered it?” Remy asked me, helping me sit up and leaning me against the wall of the bathroom.  
“I ran into this kid, what was his name?”  
“Roman Prince,” Thomas chriped. That sounded right.  
“Roman Prince, and made him spill his coffee and he flipped out and made a big scene.” Remy groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.  
“Why’d you have to bump into _Roman Prince_!” He threw his arms into the air, exasperated.  
“Why is it such a big deal?” I asked, dread shooting through my spine.  
“Roman rules the school, gurl. He and his two boyfriends, Logan Croft and Patton Hart. If he made a scene, and people saw that shit… basically, you’re fucked.” I gulped. That didn’t sound good. “You kind of signed your own death certificate.”  
“Why is he so important?” I asked.  
“Well,” Remy began, sitting against the wall next to me, “Roman, Logan, and Patton kind of lead the three factions of the school. Roman is the best actor/singer in the entire school, and he’s the quarterback of the football team, so, drama kids, jocks, and cheerleaders all worship him. Logan Croft is the smartest kid in school, probably in the district. So, naturally, all nerdy kids love him, despite his formal demeanor. Lastly, Patton Hart is the sweetest person ever born. He loves everyone, and everyone loves him. The average student population that doesn’t fall under Logan or Roman’s domain kind of flock to him. They started dating in 9th grade, and they’ve been in charge of this entire school ever since.” I let out a low whistle. “And you’ve just pit yourself against one of them. You might have well painted a target on your back.”  
“Great, that’s… great.” Remy nodded sympathetically.  
“You’ll be fine, boo. Here, let me give you my number. If you are ever in a jam, just give me a text and I’ll be there.” Remy and I exchanged numbers.  
“Thanks, Remy. For all of this.” Remy nodded, his serious demeanor dissapaiting as he let his sunglasses fall back in front of his eyes, an easy smirk making its way onto his face.  
“You got it, gurl. Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
**_Time Skip Brought to You by Crofters Jam_**  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
3 months later

“Hey, fag!” I sighed, turning away from my locker as I slammed it closed.  
“Hello, Eric.” I faced my main tormentor, Eric. He and his lackeys made a semicircle around me, trapping me in.  
Eric sneered at me. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here.” I rolled my eyes.  
“At my locker? And could you _get_ any more unoriginal?”  
Eric growled. “Shut your mouth, dumbass!” Eric lashed out, punching me in the face, making my head slam against the lockers behind me. Stars danced in my vision, and I stumbled forward. Eric’s knee slammed into my gut, making me double over and gasp for air. He reached out and pushed me to the ground, kicking me in the ribs twice before leaning over my face.  
“Learn your place, faggot.” He spit in my face before walking away.  
Thomas kneeled next to me, helping me sit up. “You OK?” he asked, looking at me with concern.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” I said, waving him off with a flick of my hand.  
“Should I text Remy for you?” I shook my head.  
“No, it’s not that bad.” I stood up, wincing at the pain in my ribs. Thomas sighed, shaking his head.  
“Ok.” I reopened my locker and pulled out my textbooks for English.  
“C’mon, I’m late for class.” I carefully made my way down the hall, trying not to aggravate my fresh wounds. Thomas let me subtly lean on him, taking some of my weight.  
We eventually made it to the classroom, and I swung open the door. Mx. Brooks looked at me, an eyebrow raised. “Virgil, you’re late for class.”  
An echo of “ooh”’s made its way through the classroom.  
“Sorry, Mx. Brooks. It won’t happen again.” They looked at me a little closer, eyes softening as they saw a hint of a bruise beginning to form on my face. They nodded.  
“See that it doesn’t.” I made my way to the back of the classroom, stumbling when someone stuck their foot out to trip me, but I managed to make it to my seat without falling. I collapsed into my seat, opening my textbook up to the page written on the whiteboard.  
“Ok, class,” Mx. Brooks began. “Today we are starting a group project.” Cheers sounded throughout the classroom. “I will be assigning partners.” The cheers turned to moans and groans in the span of a second. “I know, I know,” they said, “suck it up. You will be working in groups of two. Groups will be decided from the drawing of names. The first group, Jake Mcnamara and Grace Windum.” Grace stood up and made her way to an empty desk next to Jake. “Taylor Anderson and Skylar Newago. Andrew…” I tuned out the teacher as I doodled in my notebook, drawing a dragon and waiting for my name to be called. People started pairing off as more names were called and my drawing grew more detailed. Scales appeared along its body, shadows were added to its frame and smoke escaped its nostrils as it huffed, annoyed at the newest prince that had come to slay it.  
“Virgil Storm and Roman Prince.” My head shot up and I made eye contact with Roman.  
_Mother Fucker._


	6. Chapter 5

_Mother Fucker._ Why, of all people, did I have to be paired with Roman mother-fucking Prince?  
Why couldn’t I be paired with Remy! I broke my mortified gaze with Roman to look at Remy, who was having the time of his life. He was cackling so hard he could barely type on his phone. He stopped typing and after a second my phone buzzed.

 **Remy:** u got paired with ROMAN PRINCE!!! 🤣🤣 I’M DYINGGGG

I rolled my eyes and typed a response.

 **Me:** Bitch shut up or I’ll tell Hayden that you cheated on him with Brian!

I snickered as I saw Remy’s eyes widen before he began furiously typing away at his phone keyboard. Sure enough, another text showed up with a buzz.

 **Remy:** we both kno I have 2x the amount of dirt on u than u do on me. Shut up and do ur work hoe 

That made me snort and I turned off my phone. My small smirk disappeared as I was reminded of what I had to do. I looked over, and sure enough, Roman Prince was still looking at me, one eyebrow raised.  
Sighing, I stood up and made my way over to him.  
I plopped into the seat next to him, looking around for Thomas, but he wasn’t there. Well that’s just fan-fucking-tastic. A ghost haunts me and won’t leave me alone for 3 years and the _one_ time I need moral support, he's like a… well, like a ghost!  
“H-hey, Princey.”  
“My name is Roman, not ‘Princey,’” he said, making air quotes at “Princey.”  
I nodded. “Oh, ok, my b-bad, Princey.” I might be anxious but I’ll be damned if I’m not a sarcastic bitch.  
Roman just huffed out a sigh. “Ok so for our project, it says we have to do an essay, write a poem, or perform a song, about no particular topic.” Writing a poem could be fun, it’s cool to get to work with words like that. I don’t write poetry often so it’ll be n-“Let’s do the song.”  
“Uh… no?” I piped up, looking at him like he told me that he farts butterflies.  
“I am _not_ singing, especially in front of a class.” Roman rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not like you had a choice,” he said, crossing his arms. “We are doing a song. A Disney mashup!” He declared. I stared at him incredulously, before pinching the bridge of my nose.  
“Oh for fucks sake. Whatever,” I threw my free hand in the air, exasperated.  
Roman let out a small cheer of victory. “Ok now we need to decide what Disney movies to pull from. What would go good together? We could take ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ from Mulan and ‘let it go’ from frozen for the first verse of the song…” Roman wrote something on a sheet of paper. Then he scribbled it out. “No that won’t work it’s like a completely different sound. We could put it with…” I let Princey’s voice fade into the background as he bickered with himself.  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started scrolling through tumblr. Arguing with him about it would do no good, I’ll just write it when I get home and show it to him tomorrow or something.  
Roman kept going until the bell rang, still not having come up with a single verse.  
I immediately shot up out of my chair, regretting it when my ribs groaned in protest. I bit back a moan of pain but winced. Luckily, Roman didn’t notice.  
“Bye, Princey.” Roman looked up at me, still in his seat.  
“Goodbye, Count Woe-laf! See? I can think of nicknames too.” I just gave him an unamused look and walked away, this time avoiding the leg that shot out to trip me.  
The rest of school passed uneventfully, save the worry growing from Thomas’ absence. He never went MIA this long. What if something was wrong?  
I arrived home after a tortuously long day, tense as shit from anxiety and worry. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock it behind me. I immediately went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest.  
_He’s ok, he’s ok, he’s ok,_ I repeated that mantra in my head, forbidden tears falling down my face. Then, all of a sudden,  
“Virgil!” Thomas’s unmistakable cheery voice rang through my bedroom, and relief flashed through me.  
I looked up at him, not caring about my most definitely ruined makeup. “Oh, thank fuck you’re alright! I was so worr…” I paused when I saw that Thomas wasn’t alone. A ghostly figure stood on either side of him. “-ied,” I finished lamely, letting confusion color my voice.  
Thomas smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was getting to know my two new friends!” His tone got less apologetic and more excited as the sentence went on, and I found a smile of my own tugging at my lips from his enthusiasm. “Do you guys wanna introduce yourselves?” The person on the left nodded and stepped forward.  
“My name is Joan, they/them. I died a year ago.” They stepped back next to Thomas, letting the other, smaller ghost step forward.  
“Talyn, they/them. Died a year ago.”  
“Nice to meet you?” I said, my sentence coming out as more of a question than a statement. “How’d you three meet?” Thomas took over again, practically bouncing in his excitement.  
“So I was really bored during English so I took a walk outside and then Joan and Talyn were right there outside on the grass!” Oh, so that’s where he went. “I said hi and they said hi and here we are,” Thomas concluded.  
“Thomas said a lot about you, including the fact that you could see him, and we had to see for ourselves. We don’t know anyone who can see ghosts,” Joan said before pausing. “Well, except for-“ Thomas cut them off.  
“So yeah that’s why they’re here!” He said in a slightly too cheery tone, although I was too pissed to notice.  
“You _told_ them?” I asked. Thomas noticed my anger and backtracked.  
“Only at the very end. We talked for 8 hours, Virge. And while I did talk about you, I referred to you as another ghost. I swear I wouldn’t have told them until I knew I could trust them.” Thomas raised his hands in a placating manner. Joan and Talyn nodded in confirmation.  
I sighed, letting the anger drain out of me, soon replaced with bone-deep exhaustion. I hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night, and being attacked, having to spend time with Roman prince, and worrying about my friend for 8hours took its toll.  
“That’s nice. I’m taking a nap now.” Thomas rolled his eyes affectionately at me as I crawled under the covers.  
He turned back to his new friends and they sat on the ground.  
“Ok, Talyn, truth or dare?”  
“Uh… truth.” I listened to them playing truth or dare until sleep claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want the Disney mashup to be?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

**Virgil’s POV**

“Lick your shoe! Lick your shoe! Lick your shoe!” Talyn and Thomas chanted as I woke up. I quietly sat up to see Joan holding their foot to their mouth, licking a long stripe down their shoe. Thomas and Talyn cheered, giving Joan a round of applause.  
“Guys what the fuck!” Joan’s face went red as Thomas and Talyn whipped around to face me.  
“Uh, we were playing truth or dare, and Talyn dared Joan to lick their shoe, and then Joan licked their shoe,” Thomas oh-so-helpfully informs me. The aforementioned people blushed further.  
“...k?” I said, raising my pitch into a question.  
“Are you feeling better?” Thomas asked. I nodded as I stretched, ignoring the pain in my torso. “Great! I actually had a question about the Calculus lesson that I hoped you could help me with?” Thomas said, looking at me hopefully. Thomas loves to learn, and since he can’t exactly ask for help from teachers, I tutor him the best I can. I nodded.  
“Sure thing, T! What’d you need help with?” Thomas hopped up and ran over to my backpack at its place on the floor. He unzipped it and pulled out some scratch paper and the calculus notebook, before jumping onto the bed next to me.  
“So,” he began, pulling out a pencil and writing on the paper. “I know that a derivative…” Thomas explained what was confusing him and I tried my best to explain it to him. After about an hour, he had the gist of it down, and was even able to get one question from my homework right.  
I give Thomas a high five, which he returns.  
Talyn and Joan had left some time over the past hour, claiming they’d be back in a few hours. Next, it was Thomas’ turn to help me with my English. He was always better at it than I was, so he offered to help out.  
“While you were off with Talyn and Joan, I got paired with _Roman Prince_ for an English project.”  
Thomas winced in sympathy. “He has the brilliant idea to perform a Disney mashup song in front of the _entire fucking class!_ ” I hissed. “But, he couldn't come up with a mashup, so I have to write it,” I explained, rolling my eyes.  
Thomas nodded. “Well, I guess there’s only one thing to do!”  
“Oh?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”  
“Write a Disney mashup to end all other Disney mashups!” With that, Thomas started writing down a bunch of different Disney songs, having me sing parts of them to see how they sounded. He paired songs together and wrote out lyrics. He then hummed the instrumental while I sang the mashup lyrics he wrote as we looked for the write pair.  
Eventually, after 2 hours, we had our songs: _When Will My Life Begin,_ from Tangled, and _For the First Time in Forever,_ from Frozen.  
I pulled out my laptop and pulled the instrumental versions into garage band, trimming them and overlapping them the way I wanted. Another 45 minutes later, and I was done.  
Now, I just had to get Roman to agree.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
**Time Skip Brought to You by Writers Block**  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Wake up, Virge!” Thomas said as he gently shook me awake.  
“Hngh, 5 more minutes,” I grumbled, rolling over.  
“Virgil, I will shove you out of bed if you don’t get up this second!” Thomas declared.  
“Ugh… 2 more minutes,” I compromised, burying my head in a pillow.  
I heard Thomas sigh, and I felt him place his hands on my back. Next thing I knew, Thomas pushed, and I was falling to the floor.  
“Fuck!” I shouted as I hit the floor with a loud _thud._  
“Virgil Allen Storm!” My mother screamed from the kitchen.  
“Sorry, mum!” I shouted.  
I pulled on my steampunk jeans and ran a hand through my faded fringe. Looking in the mirror, I frowned and quickly touched up my eyeshadow. I shimmied a tight tank top on and threw my purple patchwork hoodie over the top.  
“How do I look?” I asked Thomas.  
“Hmmm,” he said, tapping his chin. “Something’s missing.” He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. Out of nowhere, he snapped his fingers. “I got it!”  
Thomas ran over to my vanity, and opened the jewelry drawer. After digging around for a minute, he pulled out my favorite black choker and thrusting it into my grip.  
“Put this on.” I did what he said, and Thomas smiled. “There you go. Much better.”  
I looked at myself in the mirror and had to agree. It did look a lot better than before. I plugged my phone into my laptop and downloaded the music from last night, and grabbed the sheet music with lyrics from my desk.  
“Ok, let’s go.” Almost as an afterthought, I snatched my earbuds from my vanity before leaving me bedroom and running out the door. No time for breakfast today.  
Mum agreed with me, because she didn’t say anything about it.  
I hopped onto the bus and sat down in my usual spot at the back, Thomas sitting next to me. At the next stop, the two sisters that go to our school got on, but someone else followed close behind. He wore black-rimmed glasses, a light blue polo, khakis, and his signature cat hoodie.  
What the fuck was Patton Hart doing on my bus? Patton skipped down the aisle, a bright smile on his face. He stopped at my seat and turned to face me. “Is this seat taken?” He asked.  
I wanted to say “ _Yes, this seat is taken. Thomas is sitting there,_ ” but I just shot Thomas an apologetic look before saying,  
“N-no.” Patton’s smile somehow got brighter as he sat next to me. Thomas barely had time to hop out of the way.  
“My name is Patton, he/him!” Patton told me.  
I snorted. “I know wh-who you are, Patton. Everyone in the s-school does.” Patton gave me a small smile.  
“It’s still important to introduce yourself one on one. So, you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are. What’s your name? Pronouns?” I smirked.  
“He/him.” I said. Patton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“I didn’t catch your name?”  
“I didn’t throw it.” Thomas snickered at the _Heather’s_ reference.  
“Well… what do I call you?” Patton asked.  
“Just call me… V,” I told him. Patton grinned.  
“Ok, V!” The bus pulled to a stop in front of our school.  
Patton stood up, waving to me slightly. “It was nice meeting you, V!” With that, Patton skipped off.  
I never did find out why he was on the bus that day. I just shared a look with Thomas, who shrugged, and made my way off of the bus.  
School went as usual in the morning, me and Remy joking around in chemistry, me taking diligent notes in Calculus because Thomas had a hard time with it while Remy tried to distract me by hitting me in the back of the head with crumpled up balls of paper.  
I sat down next to Roman’s usual seat in English, pulling out the paper from the night before.  
Just before the bell rang, Roman walked in. But he didn’t sit down like I expected him to, instead he went and said something to the teacher, who nodded. Roman made his way over to me.  
“Hey, we can work in the hallway since we’re doing a song. C’mon,” he said, beckoning me with his arm.  
I sighed, picked up my backpack, and followed him.  
I slid down the wall to the floor of the hallway as Roman sat cross legged on the floor a few feet away.  
“Ok, so, I think I’m almost done with the brainstorming process,” Roman announced, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. “I have it narrowed down to 5 songs for each half of the mashup. The first five are _You’ll be in my heart_ ,-“ I cut him off.  
“I already wrote it, Roman,” I said, handing him my sheet of paper. Roman looked at me, surprised, before glancing over my paper. “I even put some background music together last night,” I told him.  
“Can I hear it?” He asked, looking intrigued. I nodded, pulling out my phone and earbuds. I quickly found the song and plugged the earbuds in, handing my phone to Roman, who pressed play.  
I worried my lip ring with my teeth as Roman listened, his face unreadable as he followed along with the lyrics, no doubt singing in his head.  
After the longest three minutes of my life, Roman pulled the earbuds out and stared at me. “Look,” I said,” if it’s really that bad, we don’t have to do it. I just thought I-“  
“It’s amazing, My chemically imbalanced romance,” Roman interrupted, making a hint of pink dust my cheeks from the praise. “I had no idea you had a talent for this kind of thing.” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, really enjoying this calmer, more serious side of Roman.  
“Well, we don’t exactly talk…” Roman nodded thoughtfully.  
“Well;” Roman began, and I could sense that my moment of reprieve was over. “Who gets what singing part?” We spent the rest of class arguing over that very thing.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

I could tell that something bad was going to happen as soon as I stepped out of the cafeteria, tension immediately shooting down my spine. All of my instincts were screaming at me to RUN! But it was the middle of the school day, so I ignored them. I was probably just being paranoid.  
I was wrong.  
“Hey, Virgin!” Eric shouted from down the empty hallway. Thomas looked between Eric and me with wide eyes.  
I turned to Eric, a bored facade overcoming my features.  
“Yes?” I asked coolly, an air of indifference settling into place around me.  
“You got me detention!” He screamed, stomping towards me. Thomas and I shared a look of confusion. I didn’t get him detention.  
“You must have me confused with someone else, Eric.” Eric shook his head.  
“Missy told me that you got me detention.” I groaned internally. Missy was another one of my bullies, although she worked indirectly, through rumors.  
“Yeah, and Missy is a reliable source of information,” I retorted, rolling my eyes. I knew trying to talk reason into him wouldn’t do anything. I don’t even think he believes Missy, he just wants a reason to beat the shit out of me. But you can’t blame a guy for trying, right?  
“She’s more reliable than you!” He snarled, his followers making sounds of agreement. “You’re going to pay for this, Storm. Grab him,” he commanded. Two guys immediately came forward and grabbed my arms, holding me still as Eric stepped forward.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas step forward, no doubt about to try and interfere. I made eye contact with him and shook my head, almost imperceptibly. Thomas looked at me in confusion, but stepped back. I lost eye contact with Thomas when Eric punches me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Pain lanced through my cheek as he punched me in the same place as yesterday. He brought his knee up into my groin, making my legs buckle. The guys holding me up let go, letting me fall to the ground. They started raining kicks down on me, hitting my thighs, back, and chest with their incessant blows.  
A few kicks hit my face, and I felt blood dripping down my cheek as my vision flickers in and out. I probably have a concussion.  
Someone landed a particularly hard kick and I heard a big _crack!_ followed by a wave of pain. There goes a rib, maybe two.  
“Hey!” A voice boomed from across the hallway. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” The hitting and kicking stopped almost immediately, but pain still radiated from every inch of my body.  
I watched through blurry vision as a red blob walked towards me, and the people attacking me fled. The blob looks familiar for some reason. I don’t remember knowing any blobs. Did I know a blob?  
“Are you alright?” The blob asked, kneeling next to me. I went to ask him why he was a blob, tell him I was ok, but all that came out was a strangled groan. “Hey, it’s ok,” the blob soothed, stroking my hair lightly. The blob reached out and picked me up, making me whimper in pain. He cradled me in his arms and I felt him stand up. I looked up at the blob, who was a little clearer up close.  
_Roman,_ a distant voice in my head said. The blobs name was Roman? My eyes fell shut, and the last thing that went through my mind was the fact that the blob smelled like trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [katrilop2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrilop2017/pseuds/katrilop2017) for the mashup songs!


	8. Chapter 6.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-chapter depicting Roman’s POV from the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Roman’s POV**

Holy shit. I had no idea that Virgil could so seamlessly weave together music like that. And his garage band skills? Holy _shit._ He’s doing stuff I didn’t even know you could do on that thing.   
_“Look,” Virgil said,” if it’s really that bad, we don’t have to do it. I just thought I-“  
I cut him off. “It’s amazing,” I told him, looking him dead in the eye. I don’t know why he automatically talks so negatively about himself, but I’m going to change that perspective. “I had no idea you had a talent for this sort of thing.” A faint blush covered Virgil’s cheeks._  
The lunch bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts, or rather, memories. I walked to my locker, putting away my lunch bag. I didn’t need any books for my next class, so I closed the door. I walked to class much slower than I usually would, distracted by thoughts of a certain British someone.   
_Snap out of it, Roman!_ I reprimanded myself. _You have two boyfriends that you very much like!_  
The tardy bell rang, signaling the start of class. I shrugged. I was already late, might as well take my time. I was almost to the classroom when I heard the unmistakable sound of a punch. A hard one too. The sound was faint, but it was there.  
I backtracked, heading down the hallway to my right. The sounds of hitting and kicking grew louder as I drew nearer, and I rounded the corner as I heard a sickening crack. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.  
There, lying on the ground, bleeding, was Dr. Doom himself, Virgil. He looked so defenseless. It hurt to see the normally fearless and brave emo like this.   
“Hey!” I shouted, getting the bullies attentions. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Their eyes simultaneously widened, and they bolted, pushing open a door and running through it to the outside. I rushed closer to Virgil, kneeling down by him to assess his injuries.  
“Are you alright?” I asked, looking at him with concern. He looked in my direction with slightly glazed eyes and let out a groan. “Hey, it’s ok,” I said, carding my fingers through his hair.   
He definitely had a concussion. He didn’t push me away and start hissing. I swept one arm behind his knees and the other under has back, and lifted. My heart broke at the sound of his pained whimper.   
He looked up at me and recognition flared in his eyes before they rolled in the back of his head, fluttering closed.


	9. Chapter 7

**Roman’s POV**

I decided to ditch the last class of the day; I had more important things to worry about. Namely, the small bundle of purple and black in my arms.  
I shifted him in my hold and practically ran down the empty hallways, slightly concerned at how easily I ran while holding another human. He had to be like 90 pounds.  
I somehow maneuvered my hands to grab the car keys in my pocket, and unlocked my Mercades. I gently set Virgil in the back seat and ran around and got in the front.  
Ok, in hindsight, maybe essentially kidnapping a teenager wasn’t the best idea, but I knew for a fact that the school nurse was incompetent, and, based on what I knew of Virgil, an emergency room bill could do some damage.  
So, as I sat in the front seat of my car with an unconscious 18ish year old in the back, I improvised.  
Pulling out my phone, I sent a text to Patton and Logan, telling them to leave class early and head to my house. I used our emergency chat that would send notifications through even if the phone was on silent.  
I then set my phone in the passenger seat and turned the keys in the ignition.  
Virgil stayed asleep for the entire car ride. He stirred a bit as I pulled into my driveway, but stayed unconscious.  
My parents were out of town on yet another business trip, and I was an only child, so I didn’t worry about being caught as I carried Virgil into the house.  
I laid him on the couch in the family room. I knew the others would show up within the next few minutes, so I didn’t bother grabbing my phone.  
Instead, I ran to the nearest bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit.  
I was running back to Virgil when the front door opened and the confused voice of my boyfriend sounded through the house.  
“Ro? Are you alright?” Patton called out. His warm yet worried voice helped ground me, and I took a deep breath before going to the foyer to greet them.  
I skidded to a stop in front of Logan and Patton. “Uh, I’m fine, but we have a situation.” Logan frowned.  
“What kind of ‘situation,’ Roman?” He asked, thinly veiled concern in his voice.  
“Uh, just follow me,” I told them, turning on my heel and briskly walking towards where I’d left Virgil.  
Logan’s sharp intake of breath and Patton’s gasp told me that they saw Virgil.  
I didn’t blame them for their reactions. It was a pretty disturbing sight. Virgil’s left eye was swollen, his lip was split, his face covered in newly forming bruises, and dried blood stained his face. His hoodie and tank top had ridden up slightly, and you could see a spattering of bruises on his stomach, just below the surprising sight of abs peeking out from the oversized hoodie.  
“What _happened_?” Patton asked, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.  
“You know that Eric kid who’s always following us around?” My boyfriends nodded in unison. “He and his friends were beating up Virgil.” Logan’s jaw clenched slightly and Patton’s eyes watered.  
“Why would anyone do this?” He asked, blinking away tears. I shrugged helplessly. I didn’t have an answer. Logan made eye contact with me.  
“I assume I’m here to perform first aid?” He said, phrasing the statement as a question. I nodded in confirmation and tossed him the first aid kit, which he took and knelt next to Virgil.  
I looked at Virgil, and I could’ve sworn his fringe was being brushed out of his eyes by something, but no one was there.  
I watched as Logan cleaned the blood off of his face and treated a cut on his forehead that I hadn’t even realized was there.  
“Roman,” Logan addressed me. “Could you help me remove Virgil’s tank top and hoodie? I believe he has further injuries on his torso that may need treating.” I nodded and walked over to them, helping Logan pull off the clothing. I couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped at the sight of his torso.  
Bruises _covered_ his abdomen, I don’t think that there was an inch of untouched skin on his abs, but the worst part is that some of them were older. This wasn’t the first time this had happened.  
Virgil has an admittedly impressive 6 pack, which I would not have expected from the non-confrontational shadowling. He had lean muscles on his arms too, and my heart clenched when I saw the fingerprint-shaped bruises decorating them.  
“Lo, I’m pretty sure I heard his ribs break.” Logan frowned, and pressed his hands lightly against each of Virgil’s ribs.  
“None of them are broken, but two are fractured,” Logan informed me. **(This is probably hella inaccurate so don’t listen to me about anything I’m too lazy to research this shit. If you think your ribs are broken go to the hospital, don’t go to a teenager for medical advice and DONT PRESS ON THE BROKEN FUCKING RIBS! (Probably again I am not qualified to talk about any of this so I’m gonna shut up now))**  
“Help me wrap his ribs, it’ll help them heal.” Logan grabbed a roll of bandages from the first aid kit and hauled Virgil into a sitting position.  
He and I wrapped Virgil’s ribs the best we could given that Virgil was unconscious.  
Logan and I stepped back to look at Patton, who had tear tracks staining his face.  
“V was fine this morning…” he mumbled, staring in Virgil’s general direction.  
“Wait,” I said. “You know Virgil?” Patton’s eyes widened.  
“That’s Virgil?” He asked, incredulous. I nodded. “Oh. I took the bus today and I sat next to him. He was fine. Now, he’s unconscious on my boyfriend’s couch.” As if on cue, Virgil’s eyes shot open.  
He looked around, confused, and spotted us. When he did, his eyes blew wide, and he jumped up, _vaulted over the fucking couch,_ bent down, pulled a switchblade out of his combat boots, and flicked it open to point it at us - all of which must’ve hurt like hell, considering he was a walking bruise .  
“Where the _fuck_ am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really unhappy with this chapter but I rewrote it twice and the third do-over was worse than my original, so here’s the first version... I hope you liked it even if I didn’t


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The most amazing YouTube video ever](https://youtu.be/n56qse0T-zw)
> 
> No, nobody asked for this link, but this is be most amazing thing. It’s these guys singing “Candy Store” from heathers and it is life. Everyone watch it 👆🏻👆🏻

**Virgil’s POV**  
  
I woke up in an unfamiliar place with three blurry people staring at me, and for the first time, I was actually glad that mum spent the money to get me self-defense/martial arts training.  
I hopped up, ignoring the protests from my entire body, leapt over the couch and grabbed the switchblade that I kept in a hidden section of my combat boots.  
I flipped it open and pointed it warily at the startled men looking at me. “Where the _fuck_ am I?” I screeched, eyes flicking between the three teenagers in front of me, trying to get my vision to focus. Even through my most definite concussion, I could tell that they were Logan, Patton, and Roman. And that was the only thing that prevented me from chucking the blade into one of their shoulders and bolting.  
Patton stepped forward, hands out in a placating manner as he spoke in a clear, calming voice. “Hey, V. Remember me from this morning?” I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think. My memories of today were kind of fuzzy. The memory of Patton sitting on the bus next to me rushed to the forefront of my brain, and I nodded, ignoring the wave of nausea that accompanied the movement.  
“Good. We aren’t going to hurt you. We are just trying to help,” he soothed. He started to walk around the couch, but stopped when I tensed and narrowed my eyes at him. That was the only barrier between them and me, and I’ll be damned if I give it up. Patton noticed this and took a step back, which allowed me to lose some of the newfound tension in my shoulders.  
“It’s ok, kiddo. Just put down the knife.” I hesitated for a moment but eventually lowered the knife, albeit reluctantly. I flicked it closed and stuffed it back in my boot.  
The world was spinning, but I resolutely ignored it in favor of crossing my arms over my chest and looking at them suspiciously.  
“Why am I… wherever this is?” I asked.  
Roman piped up. “Eric and his friends were beating you up and then I showed up and brought you here.” I nodded, slower this time. I remembered blob-Roman. “I’m glad I found you when I did, they might have killed you.” I snorted at that, shaking my head.  
“No, they wouldn’t have killed me. Do you think that Th-“ I cut myself off, glancing nervously at the ghost who stood a few feet away from the others. Logan picked up on this movement and curiously followed my gaze, only to frown in confusion.  
Damn this concussion! It’s gonna give me away. “Nevermind.” Speaking of concussion, the world tilted on its axis, making me stumble slightly before regaining balance.  
Logan tilted his head before his eyes widened. “Virgil, you should sit down,” he advised, gesturing to the couch that I previously leapt off of.  
“Why?” Patton asked, oblivious to my troubles.  
“I think Virgil has a concussion,” Logan elaborated. Patton turned to look at me, placing his hands on his hips.  
“Virgil Something Storm!” He admonished. “Sit down this instant!” I sighed and hopped back over the couch, settling on the comfy cushions, hiding a wince at the movements.  
Logan reaches into a nearby first aid kit and pulled out a small flashlight. He shined it in each of my eyes. “Virgil, follow my finger, please,” He requested, moving his finger to different spots in the air. I did my best to follow along but it was kind of hard when there was three of everything and the world was spinning. “What day of the week is it?” He asked. I paused.  
_What day was_ _it?_ I looked to Thomas for assistance, but he just snorted.  
“You think _I_ remember what day of the week it is? I don’t remember what _month _it is, let alone the day!” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Well it had to be a week day, and I had school yesterday… so…__  
“Tuesday?” I guessed. Logan shook his head.  
“You have a concussion, but neither of your pupils are blown which means that it is unlikely a serious health issue. It should resolve itself in two to twelve weeks. I recommend checking up with a doctor every two weeks for the duration of your concussion. You also have two fractured ribs, which could be officially treated and diagnosed by a doctor visit, but they would do much more than I did other than prescribing medication.”  
I shook my head. “My mum cant afford frivolous doctor appointments right now,” I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. It was at this point that I realized I was _very_ much shirtless, which made me blush. “Uh, can I like, have my clothes back?” I asked, it being more of a mumble than anything. Logan flushed red, nodding. He passed me my tank top and hoodie, both of which I put on, although that tank top was really tight and it hurt like the dickens trying to shimmy it on. But, I managed.  
I glanced at my watch, eyes going wide at the time.  
“Shit!” I cursed, ignoring Patton’s objection to the swearing. “I’m meeting Remy in ten minutes for coffee!” I dug in my pants pocket and pulled out a phone, dialing Remy’s number.  
“ _Talk to me, bitch,_ ” Remy greeted, picking up after the first ring. Patton scowled at my phone, obviously having heard Remy curse.  
“Hey, Rem, I’m going to be about…” I thought for a second, mapping out the general area of where Roman’s house was in comparison to where I was meeting Remy. “twenty minutes late for our coffee date,” I told him. No, we weren’t dating, we just called it a date when we hung out. Remy was currently dating like five guys, he didn’t need me added to the mix on top of that. However, I didn’t miss Roman’s jaw clenching when I said that. _interesting._  
_“Whore, you expect me to wait **twenty minutes**_ _for you to show up?”_ Remy asked, and I could practically see his sunglasses sliding to the end of his nose as he looked over them at me, disbelieving.  
“Yup,” I responded.  
_“Why do I put up with you?_ ” He snarked into the phone.  
“You know you love me,” I said, a grin overtaking my face despite the pain that blossomed in both my eye and my split lip at the action.  
Remy sighed dramatically. _”That I do, babes. That I do. Alright, see you in 25 minutes!”_ he exclaimed. The slurping of Starbucks could be heard through the microphone.  
“See ya then! Bye, Rem!”  
_”Bye, boo._ ” The line went dead as Remy hung up, and I turned off my phone.  
“Well,” I said, turning to the three men who had most definitely been eavesdropping on my conversation. “I better get going.”  
Roman raised an eyebrow at me. “And how are you going to get there? You don’t have a car here.” I gave him a look.  
“I’m gonna walk, Princey.” Roman spluttered.  
“But you said you’d be twenty minutes late! You’re going to go on a twenty minute walk with a concussion and two fractured ribs?”  
“No,” I told him. He sighed in relief. “I’m going on a 25 minute walk with a concussion and two fractured ribs.” Roman looked at me as though I’d grown a second head.  
“Later Princey! Bye Patton! Farewell, Logan!” I tailored my goodbyes for each of the three teens, giving my signature two-fingered salute as I left, Thomas following close behind.  
I turned on my phone, and after a quick glance at the maps app, I was on my way.  
Thomas was unusually quiet on our walk, so I stopped and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?”  
Thomas sighed, looking at me. “Just, I know you told me not to interfere, but you got really _really_ badly hurt, Virge! I mean, they almost broke your ribs! They could’ve killed you if Roman hadn’t showed up!”  
“Thomas we both know you wouldn’t have let it get to the point of death,” I reminded him, trying to comfort him some.  
“I know, but, you still got hurt. I just feel like there’s something more I should’ve done, something more I should be doing to help you, but right now I’m just standing by and watching you get hurt.” Thomas broke my gaze and stared at the concrete.  
I looked both ways, and upon seeing no one, drew Thomas into a hug, which he returned. He buried his head in my shoulder, hugging me tightly. It hurt, but I resolutely ignored the pain in favor of comforting my friend. After a minute I pulled back, placing my hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye.  
“You are doing _everything_ that you need to be doing. You are such a good friend. You can’t exactly fight off the bullies, but you are always there to pick me up and treat my wounds. Even when they break me down, you are always there to build me back up. That is more than enough.” I squeezed his shoulders. “Ok?” I asked. He nodded, a small smile gracing his face.  
“Ok.” I nodded, feeling satisfied with the conversation.  
“Alright, we better get going, Remy will lose his shit if I am any later than I already am.” Thomas laughed and we started back down the street.  
“What day is it?” Thomas asked a few minutes later. “Logan never said.” I checked my phone and gasped, a rare dramatic glint in my eyes.  
“That liar! It is Tuesday!” I informed Thomas, showing him my phone.  
Thomas shrugged. “You still have a concussion, though.” I sighed.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
I pulled open the door to the coffee shop, letting Thomas through before walking in.  
“Holy shit! Did you get hit by a truck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a concussion so I don’t know if this is accurate, please let me know if something is wrong
> 
> Also, the word counter website I use to see how long my chapters are, it usually says that I write at a college student level, but this chapter it said was “11th-12th.” What the fuck did I do to deserve that? I feel like my writing was just as good as it usually was, but apparently not. So, I apologize for the decreased quality of writing, but in my defense, it’s 5 am.


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to college level, bitches!

**Remy’s POV**

I looked up from my phone at the sound of the bell to see Virgil walking through with his pet ghost. As always, I avoided eye contact with the ghost and focused on Virgil. That wasn’t difficult, seeing as Virgil’s face was turning purple.  
“Holy shit!” I exclaimed, looking at Virgil as he walked over. “Did you get hit by a truck?” Virgil glared at me as he walked over.  
“Yeah, a truck named Eric.” I cringed, both at the meaning of the words and at the lame joke. I grabbed Virgil’s head in my hands, inspecting his face.  
He hissed as I pulled him forward, whether in annoyance or pain, I couldn’t tell you. I inspected the injury while sending a glare at Thomas from over Virgil’s shoulder.  
I know for a fact that he can affect the real world, and that he’s very powerful. He could’ve stopped them. Thomas shrugged and sent me an apologetic look, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
Virgil pulled back, breaking my eye contact with the ghost. “I also have two fractured ribs.” I sighed at my best friend, shaking my head.  
“That dick is going to kill you one of these days, Virge.” Virgil shook his head.  
“Actually, I don’t think that he will bother me too much anymore,” he told me. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.  
“Oh, and why’s that?” Virgil looked to the floor.  
“Roman Prince kind of made them stop… if he hadn’t showed up I might’ve been way worse off.” Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
“ _Thee_ Roman Prince?” I questioned.  
Virgil nodded. “Yeah it was really weird. He brought me to his place while I was unconscious and had Logan patch me up.” My eyes bulged out of my head.  
“He brought you,” I began, pointing at Virgil, “to his house, and called his boyfriend. To treat your injuries?” I finished, pitch rising with every word.  
“Yeah. I haven’t even told you the worst part.” I gestured my hand in a request for more information. Virgil dragged a hand down his face, wincing as he no doubt pressed on his bruises.  
“When I woke up I jumped over the couch and waved my switchblade in their faces.” He mumbled through his hand. I burst out laughing.  
“Only you would vault over a couch with two fractured ribs and wave a knife in your saviors faces,” I said through fits of laughter.  
“Shut up. Let’s get coffee and go sit down.” We walked up to the register. A man with a he/him pronouns sticker on his cardigan stood behind it, a smile lighting up his face.  
“Hi,” he said, voice matching his smile in cheeriness. “I’m Emile Picani, do you how do!” This man is adorable. A smile tugged at my lips, but I forced into a smirk instead.  
“I’m doing a whole lot better now,” I said, looking him up and down from over my sunglasses. It had the desired effect as Emile blushed furiously, adjusting his glasses nervously.  
Virgil cleared his throat, ruining the moment. I shot him a side glare, which he ignored. “I’ll ha-have a s-small black c-coffee,” he told the barista. Emile presses a few buttons on the cash register before looking at me expectantly.  
“I’ll have a Quad long shot grande in a venti cup half caff salted caramel frappuccino half whole milk and half breve extra foam extra whip extra caramel drizzle and add a scoop of vanilla bean powder.” Emile blinked at me a few times before starting to enter the order into the machine. Virgil had my order memorized by this point and, after mumbling something about me being an ‘extra-ass bitch,’ repeated it back to him slowly.  
Virgil grabbed us a table as I waited for our drinks. A few minutes later the barista called out, “Virgil and Remy,” as he set our drinks on the counter. I picked up the drinks and sashayed over to Virgil. I passed him his cup and took a big sip out of mine.  
Virgil choked on his coffee as he suddenly burst out laughing.  
“What?” I asked. Virgil just pointed to my coffee cup as he coughed through his laughter. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, and turned my cup around.  
There, next to my name, was a phone number. Next to it was the baristas name with a heart as the dot of an “i”.  
I blushed but entered the number onto my phone which I was holding under the table, causing Virgil to fall into another fit of hysterics.  
“Virge, give Remy a break,” Thomas chided, sending me a shrug from across the table. All of a sudden, two other ghosts appeared next to Thomas, and it took everything in me not to jump at the sudden appearance. I recognized them from the courtyard at school. What were their names?  
The one with the purple hair started with a T…  
“Talyn, Joan!” Thomas greeted them as he pulled them both into a hug. Virgil smiled and gave a not-so-subtle wave to them.  
He really needs to work on hiding his sight better, I swear.  
“Sorry that we didn’t come back after we left yesterday, we lost track of time and when we came back you were asleep,” the taller one - Joan - said.  
Virgil gave a small shrug and turned his attention back to me as Thomas left to go find a new table with his ghost friends.  
“What the fuck happened to his face?” I heard Talyn ask as they sat down, making me suppress a smile.  
The rest of our coffee date went as they usually do. Me talking about the latest gossip and Virgil complaining about school projects. I said goodbye with a gentle hug, being mindful of his ribs.  
He left the coffee store but I subtly gestured for Thomas to hang back. He walked over to me, confused.  
“Next time he is in danger like that, come and get me,” I ordered. Thomas nodded in understanding.  
“Will do. See you, Remy!” He said as he followed after Virgil.  
“See ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than the last two, but I couldn’t make it any longer without stumbling upon another plot point and this is supposed to be a filler chapter of sorts so...


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so shitty. I am not exaggerating when I say I stared at my phone for 3 hours before writing a single word other than “Virgil’s POV.” This entire chapter is just shit that I didn’t edit or revise so... I’m sorry.

_Virgil’s POV_

“Virgil!” My mother screamed when she got home, seeing me on the couch with an ice pack on my face. “Oh, baby! What happened to you?” She cried, running to my side.   
I sighed as she tutted over the bruises on my face. “I’m fine, mum. It looks worse than it is,” I tried to reassure her. My efforts were a little counterproductive though, because the concussion muddled my words, making me slur.   
Mum frowned at me, clearly not believing me. She stared at me for a few more seconds before sighing and walking out to the kitchen.  
“Hey, some new hair dye arrived in the post today, do you want to re dye your hair? That always makes you feel better.” I nodded, and mum grinned, taking my hand and pulling me to the bathroom.   
45 minutes later(I don’t know how long it takes to dye hair) I was drying my hair in the mirror, the fresh purple visible even while my hair was wet.  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully, save for my mum doting over me and Talyn, Joan, and Thomas’ sleepover- which took place in _my room_ , even though I ‘wasn't invited’ to the slumber party, I was just expected to lay there as they challenged each other’s ghost abilities by daring them to move stuff. ‘Stuff’ included me, by the way-.   
My ghostly friend woke me up the next morning, shaking me awake. “Virgil! I can’t let you sleep in today. I know you’re gonna put in a fuckton of makeup and I don’t want to be late!” He told me, tugging on my arm.   
“I’m going, I’m going,” I muttered, pulling my hand out of his grip. I hastily dressed in a black, knitted, off-the-shoulder sweater, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and fingerless black gloves.   
I sat at my vanity, pulling out my foundation. ( ** _I don’t makeup bare with me here_** ) I squeezed some onto the applicator sponge before dabbing the sponge on my face, coating it in a foundation. My swelling was still visible, but it was less obvious than before because the accompanying bruises were gone. I put some concealer over my eye bags and on my eyelids, prepping them for the eyeshadow I was going to do. I also put some over the swelling, which didn’t help much, but I was getting to that.   
I grabbed my contour brush and, after tapping it on the powder, got to work contouring my face to hide the swelling. And if I made my nose narrower and my forehead slimmer, no one would know.   
I picked up my highlighter and applied it around the contouring, making it seem more pronounced.   
I then found my favorite makeup palette, the James Charles palette, and dipped my eye shadow brush in a good base purple. I did my eyeshadow for about a half of an hour before I was left with a purple smokey eye. It went from a pastel purple near the crease before fading into a darker, plum purple. I tucked some pink right around my tearduct, making it pop.   
I applied some eyeliner, giving myself a subtle wing and covering my waterline.   
Mascara came next, applying it to my top and bottom eyelashes carefully.   
Should I put on fake lashes? Fuck it. I grabbed a pair of fake lashes from a drawer and grabbed the necessary materials for application. I carefully applied the eyelashes, curling them carefully.   
I blinked in the mirror a few times, satisfied with the results.   
I grabbed the blush and its corresponding brush and applied it on my cheekbones. I took some of the shade “Face” from the James Charles palette and blended it with the blush, making it pop.   
I pulled out a tube of my favorite lipstick. It was a beautiful violet color. I applied a generous amount to my lips, smacking them a few times and rubbing them together to make sure the lipstick covered my entire lips.   
Finally, I grabbed my can of setting spray and spritzed some on my face, I was keeping this on for awhile.   
Finished, I put away my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn’t see any visible swelling or bruising, so that was a plus. And if I happened to feel very hot in the makeup, that wasn’t important.   
Silently thanking Thomas for making me wake up early, I spun around in my chair.   
“Well?” I asked, gesturing to my face. “What do you think?” Thomas wolf whistled.   
“You look hot. I’d totally do you,” he told me seriously. I snorted, knowing for a fact that Thomas would rather fuck a tree, but the sentiment was there all the same.   
“Alright,” I sighed, grabbing my backpack from its spot on the floor, ignoring the twinge of pain in my ribs. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this 100% a filler chapter because I have no fucking idea how to write this next part? Yes.
> 
> Is this 10 times shittier than any other chapter I’ve written? Yes.
> 
> Is this really short and unsatisfying? Yes.
> 
> Is this just a very shitty makeup chapter- a subject I know nothing about? It didn’t start out that way, but yes.
> 
> Do I care? .........yes. I feel really bad for this but it’s better than nothing and at least Virgil is looking hot af in his off the shoulder shirt and blue skinny jeans and makeup... some people are definitely going to appreciate that... 3 people in particular...


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trudges into the room and collapses at the nearest table, groaning into her hands*  
> Uggggjhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I have the worst writers block and it’s been going on for EVERRR. This chapter is absolute shit. Like don’t even try to refute it, it’s shit. So, I’m sorry. The next -likely just as shitty- chapter should be out soonish, I’m gonna write it rn, but I want to apologize in advance for this chapter and prob the next few chapters because odds are they will suck ass. They say the best way to end writers block is by writing though, so you all have to suffer. I’m sorry. So, have a 1,000 word chapter and I’m sorry for being MIA for awhile.

**Roman’s POV**

Logan, Patton and I had decided to drive to school together this morning, the carpool conversation stilted and awkward. None of us said anything, but we were all worried about Virgil. He obviously knew how to take care of himself, if the move with the switchblade was any indication, but he had a concussion.  
And who knows who that Remy character was.  
I was pulled out of my musings by Logan pulling into the student parking lot. The busses were arriving so we rushed out of the car to head to our lockers before heading to the cafeteria like we always did before school started.  
Ruling the school had its perks. Namely, getting three lockers right next to each other. All we had to do was ask the two people who originally had lockers next to Logan to switch, and then boom. We had lockers near each other. The three of us were uncharacteristically silent as we grabbed our things, wordlessly heading down to the cafeteria.  
The small crowd of students in the hallways parted for us like the Red Sea, and we have small smiles and waves to anyone who said hi to us. ( _ **A/N: Mother fucker I’m sorry you guys have to read this shit it’s fucking awful this is practically a stream of consciousness rn**_ )  
We stepped into the fairly empty cafeteria just as the sound of a laugh rang through it. It was a full-on belly laugh, a pure and rich sound with a slight rasp to it which sent a small shiver down my spine.  
My boyfriends and I turned to the sound of the noise, all three of us stopping short when we saw where it was coming from.  
There, sitting at one of the tables, was Virgil, laughing his ass off. His expression was open and unguarded, amusement and joy shining in his eyes as his laughs dissolved into giggles as he pointed a finger at a very red teen with sunglasses sitting across from him. Said teen slapped Virgil on the arm, causing both me and Logan to tense, but Virgil just started laughing harder.  
Patton broke out of his awed stupor first, bouncing towards the emo. Logan and I followed close behind, still disbelieving in the sound of Virgil’s laughter. I had never seen the man smile, let alone laugh, and here he was, howling with laughter.  
As we got closer, I saw that Virgil’s hair had been re-dyed, a stunning shade of magenta, and he had on a very… _flattering_ outfit as well as a full face of makeup.  
“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” The sunglasses clad man hissed, scowling at Virgil.  
Before Virgil could respond, however, Patton reached their table. Virgil’s face immediately closed off, all traces of happiness and humor gone, replaced by that of indifference and slight suspicion.  
Patton, of course, was undeterred. “Can I sit here?” He asked, voice as chipper as ever.  
Virgil shrugged, prompting his friend to answer. “You do you, boo.” Patton beamed, sliding in to the spot next to Virgil.  
Logan and I sat down on either side of the other man, making Virgil narrow his eyes at us suspiciously. He and his friend exchanged a few glances, no doubt having a silent conversation. It ended with Virgil sighing and rolling his eyes.  
“So,” the leather jacket wearing teen drawled, “what’re you doing at our table?”  
Now it was Patton, Logan, and my turns to talk to each other with our eyes.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
‘ _What do we tell them?_ ’  
Patton narrowed his eyes at me slightly.  
‘ _The truth, obviously!_ ’  
Logan tilted his head to the side.  
‘ _Why did_ _we sit here?_ ’  
I gave an almost imperceptible shrug.  
‘ _I don’t fucking know!_ ’  
Patton glared at me.  
‘ _Language, kiddo!_ ’  
I smirked, looking away and ending the conversation.  
“To say hi,” I told them. I extended a hand across the table to the person I didn’t know. “Roman Prince, he/him.”  
They snorted. “I know who you are, Roman,” they said, ignoring my outstretched hand.  
“Well, who are you?”  
“The name’s Remy.” My eyes widened in recognition.  
“The Remy Virgil went to go see yesterday?” He nodded, slurping the Starbucks I hadn’t even noticed was there.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Remy,” I greeted. Remy tipped his head in response, but Virgil scowled.  
“You’ve al-already met, y-you assha-hat,” Virgil stuttered. I raised a questioning brow at him. “M-me and R-remy have the sa-same schedule. E-every class yo-you have with m-me, you h-have with Remy,” he explained.  
“And we’ve spoken before, babes,” Remy informed me. I shrugged sheepishly. Virgil rolled his eyes, drawing my attention to him.  
He really had a skill in makeup. I couldn’t see any swelling, and his face looked chiseled and defined, his heterochromatic purple and green eyes popping against his eyeshadow.  
His off the shoulder sweater showed off his collar bone. He looked good. “C’mon Rem. Let’s go.” Virgil swing his bookbag over his shoulder, and I didn’t miss the grimace that overtook his features at the movement. Remy stood and sashayed out of the cafeteria, Virgil following close behind.  
Damn could that man fill out a pair of jeans. I couldn’t help but stare as he walked away.  
My boyfriends appeared to be having a similar issues, their eyes glued to the sexy emo.  
Logan was the first to recover from his stupor, clearing his throat. “Virgil looked… nice today,” he stated, running a hand through his hair. Patton nodded in agreement, a bright smile on his face.  
“How come he didn’t have any bruises? People don’t heal that quickly,” Patton asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
“He was wearing makeup, Patton. Talented makeup artists can contour their faces to hide swelling, and foundation covers bruising,” Logan explained. Patton nodded in understanding.  
“He shouldn’t be here, he has a concussion,” I mused, a frown overtaking my features.  
“Yeah… he’s a tough kiddo, I know that much, but everyone has their limits. I just hope he doesn’t hit his.” Logan and I made a face of agreement, all three of us drifting into our thoughts-most likely about a certain purple haired punk who had stolen all of our attention.


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Soonish, as promised!

**Virgil’s POV**

I listened absently as the gym teacher droned on about something or other. It was the health unit in gym right now, which essentially meant sex Ed. Feeling an uncomfortable sensation in my abdomen, I raised my hand.  
“Can I use the lavatory?” The teacher nodded, and I grabbed my bag and left the room, walking towards the bathroom. Today was not my day. I couldn’t really seem to focus on anything.  
Thomas’s idle chatter echoed off the empty halls, fading into the background of my mind as I walked.  
A few minutes later I was washing my hands. Almost as an afterthought, I splashed some water on my face, the cold shock of it jolted me back to reality, if only slightly. I walked out of the bathroom, Thomas pushing off of the wall he’d been leaning on to join me. Sensing that I wasn’t in the mood, Thomas remained quiet, content to let the sound of our footsteps fill the silence.  
As we headed back to the gym, a feeling of dread pooled in my stomach, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I grabbed Thomas’s arm to pull him to the side. He looked at me questioningly.  
“Something’s wrong,” I warned, looking around for a sign of trouble. Thomas stiffened, knowing from experience that if I said something was wrong, something was wrong.  
“Let’s just try to get back to class, maybe it will be safer if we are around other people,” Thomas suggested. I nodded and continued my walk to the gym, albeit brisker than before.  
The empty halls no longer filled me with a sense of peace, instead instilling fear deep within me as my heavy footfalls echoed menacingly off the walls.  
I came to a grinding halt when I saw something turn the corner towards us. There, a spirit stood, glowing a bright yellow light. The spirit grinned maniacally at Thomas and me, energy cracking around them like thunder.  
I was frozen in place as they approached, their features becoming clearer as the covered the ground between us. The spirit wore a bowler hat and a cape that went down about ¼ of their arms. A pair of yellow gloves covered their hands, and they wore a yellow lined black shirt.  
The most noticeable thing about them, however, was how half of their face was covered in scales, making them appear snake like.  
I attempted to shuffle backwards as they drew near, but my feet were glued to the floor with fear.  
Thomas tugged at my arm to try to get me to move, but I was stuck.  
The figure paused a few feet in front of me, grin morphing into a terrifying toothy smile, one that sent shivers down my spine.  
They extended a gloved hand to touch my cheek, the gesture making my knees weak in the worst way. It felt like they were draining my very essence, stealing away my energy.  
It was then that I found my legs, stumbling backwards from the grinning psychopath, but they only stepped closer, matching each one of my steps with one of their own, and soon my back found the wall.  
The spirit seemed to glow brighter with each passing second, their one yellow eye shining brightly.  
The ghost reached out with both of their hands this time, placing them on my forehead. I immediately felt weaker, and attempted to push their hands away, but my hands passed through them.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas running down the hallway away from me. My ears filled with cotton, a shrill ringing sounded through my skull as my vision blurred slightly.  
I felt something drip from my nose, landing on my lower lip. The coppery smell filled the air, and I lifted a hand to touch the liquid. I looked down to see my finger was red. Oh. I’m bleeding.  
The person in front of me continued to glow, literal lightning weaving about their frame. I looked past the ghost and saw Thomas coming back, running up to the spirit pinning me to the wall. He put a hand on their shoulder and tugged, trying to get them off of me.  
Suddenly, he flew backwards away from the figure, slamming into the lockers a few feet away. He slid to the ground, limp and unmoving.  
My vision blurred further, everything reduced to fuzzy shapes. I saw someone wearing black come down the hallway, breaking into a sprint when they saw me.  
My eyes started to close, but I fought to keep them open. The person reached me and grabbed the ghost holding me, throwing them off me and into the nearest wall. The ghost punched the person, but they dodged, serving the spirit a hit of their own.  
I heard a few words being spoken, but it was muffled by the ever loud ringing in my ears and I couldn’t make out the words.  
Then, the glowing ball of light that was the ghost sunk into the ground and disappeared.  
The black-clad person came to my side, kneeling next to me on the floor. When did I sit down?  
They waved a hand in my face, trying to get my attention, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying, much less respond.  
I looked up at the sunglasses belonging to the person hovering over me, blinking a few times before my eyes grew too heavy, and fell closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you the bad guy again, Deceit... it just kinda happened...


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyyyyy

**Remy’s POV**

Ughhhhhh! This class is never going to end. _We are seniors, we know how to use a condom, teach!_ I looked around the gym, rolling my eyes at the snickering group of teens in the corner, enjoying this lesson way too much.   
“Can I use the lavatory?” A familiar British voice broke through my thoughts, and I looked to see Virgil and Thomas stepping down the bleachers towards the door. I love it when his British shows, but it’s slightly concerning. Usually, he’d be concerned about standing out and use the word ‘bathroom,’ but he just used a chiefly British term… something’s off today.   
I shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably the encounter with the trifecta this morning that had him on edge.  
I went back to idly watching the gym teacher put a condom on a banana, letting my mind drift.   
About 10 minutes later, someone burst through the door.  
“Remy!” Thomas yelled, getting my attention. I raised a brow at him. “Virgil needs your help!” Fuck.   
I raised my hand.  
“Yes, Remy?”  
“Can I go to the bathroom?”   
“Yes, just make it quick,” the gym teacher responded. I stood up and, ever the dramatic, jumped off the side of the bleachers, rolling into the ten foot drop to ease the impact. I rolled to a standing position, running out of the room closely behind Thomas.  
The last time I followed Thomas anywhere, I found Virgil passed out on the bathroom floor. I hope this time will be different.  
Thomas was a deceptively powerful ghost, he proved that the first time he spoke to me. He pushed through the force field I set up to keep him out, which is no easy feat. Even now he was showing his strength, running through the halls at inhuman speeds.   
I had almost turned the corner to follow him when I heard a loud _smack!_  
I turned the corner and saw Thomas sliding to the ground, unconscious. My gaze drifted upwards and I saw Virgil pinned against the wall with that one annoying-ass spirit holding him there, draining him. Virgil looked ready to pass out, and had blood dripping from his nose.   
I broke into an all-out sprint in my efforts to get to Virgil. As soon as I reached him, I put a hand on the ghost’s shoulder, ripping him away from Virgil and flinging him into some lockers.   
He sneered at me, swinging his fist in a punch. Years of training kicked in, allowing me to expertly dodge the blow, using his momentum against him to provide an extra powerful punch to his gut. I put a little of my powers into the attack, making him fall to the ground.   
“Get out of here, Deceit,” I growled at him, exuding my full aura of power-which was pretty strong, I might add- trying to intimidate him.   
Deceit stood up, glaring at me. “You’ve seen the last of me,” he hissed as he sunk out.  
Once I was sure he was gone, I rushed to the side of my best friend, who had collapsed to the ground and was blinking sluggishly. “Virge, can you hear me? Virge!” I spoke, waving a hand in his face. He didn’t respond, still staring blankly at the ceiling. I leaned over him, sunglasses sliding to the end of my nose.  
He made eye contact with me, blinking twice before his eyes closed and stayed that way. I checked his pulse and his breathing. His heartbeat was a little faint, and his breathing was slightly shallow, but he’d recover. I didn’t even try to wake him up. I knew my powers wouldn’t work. The last time I woke him, he was unconscious due to lack of air, but he was ok. This time, his powers, and therefore his soul, was drained. He needed time to restore his aether before I tried to wake him up.   
Seeing that my friend was -relatively- ok, I crouched down next to Thomas. This I could fix. I placed a hand on his forehead, using a small amount of my powers to make contact with the ghost, and closed my eyes. I focused inward, on that small orb of energy in my core, and drew from it. I pulled a bit more than I thought I’d need, I’d never done this on a ghost before. I opened my eyes once I had a good grasp on my magic, watching as a thin spirally strand of white, milky magic that only witches could see swirled down and around my arm. The magic made its way to my fingertips, and with a little concentration, Thomas’s forehead began to glow. The faint, white light emanated from him, and I could tell it was working. After about 5 seconds, Thomas opened his eyes.  
“Hey, babes,” I offered meekly.  
Thomas groaned, shifting a little as he fully woke up. “Remy?”   
I smirked. “The one and only.”   
“What happened?” The small smile fell from my face and I sighed, grabbing Thomas’s arm and pulling him into a sitting position.   
“Virge got jumped by a Venge,” I told him. “Thanks to you, I got here in time to stop him.”   
Thomas tilted his head. “Venge?”  
I leaned on the lockers next to Thomas. “A vengeful spirit. We call them Venge’s though.”   
“We?” He questioned.  
“Bitch, wait till Virgil wakes up, I’m not gonna explain everything twice.” Thomas nodded his head.  
“So, are we just gonna sit in the hallway and wait for him to wake up?” I snorted and shook my head.   
“Virge is probably sick of waking up in people’s houses, but it’s our best bet to take him to my place. I don’t know where he lives, and if he stays here people are gonna ask questions.”   
“Ok, help me pull him up,” Thomas suggested, walking over to Virgil and trying to lift him. I raised an eyebrow at him before once more calling upon my magic, and I pointed at Virgil and dragged my finger up.   
A thick line of magic shot from my finger, spreading into a thin layer below Virgil. Virgil was then lifted into the air, floating on his back like he was in a pool. My magic supported him and kept him upright.   
Thomas watched, mouth agape, as I made a “follow me” gesture with two fingers and Virgil floated towards me.  
“Let’s go, Thomas,” I commanded. “Before anyone sees this.” I started down the hallway, Thomas at my side and Virgil floating behind. I glanced back and saw my friend hovering in the air, dried blood on his face, unconscious. 

What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it’s bad, don’t fucking judge me I’m trying here


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that? You want plot development? Well fuck you, here’s some exposition. (Id still read it though it’s informative)

**Virgil’s POV**

Everything hurts. That’s the first thought in my head when I wake up. My head is being hit with a fucking machete and my entire body is sore. What the fuck happened?  
All at once, the memories of before I passed out slam into my head, almost making me groan in pain at the suddenness of them.  
I take stock of the couch cushions I seem to be laying on. They are comfier than any couch cushion has the right to be.  
Wait.  
Shouldn’t I be on the cold tile floor? Where the fuck am I? My eyes shoot open, and I blink a few times to adjust to the light.  
I drag myself into a sitting position, every muscle in my body protesting.  
I hear sounds coming from my right and I turn my head, only to be greeted with the sight of my two best friends talking to each other.  
“Bitch, you haven’t seen good omens?”  
“We don’t have amazon prime!”  
“Then pirate it on your phone!”  
“Remy!”  
I blink a few times, dumbfounded at what I’m seeing.  
“Am I hallucinating?” I ask, my voice rough and my throat dry. Both Thomas and Remy look towards me.  
“Hey, gurl,” Remy says, getting out of the chair he’d been sitting in.  
Thomas also stands up, pushing back his chair slightly as he does so.  
Remy hops over the couch and settles down next to me; sipping his ever present Starbucks.  
“How are you feeling?” He questioned, acting as though he hadn’t just been talking to a ghost.  
“You… you can see him?” I spluttered.  
“Who? Thomas? Yeah, I can see him,” Remy informed me.  
What the fuck? “But… you haven’t been able to see him before?”  
Remy tilted his head. “Who says that I couldn’t see him before?”  
“But… But… why didn’t you say anything?” Remy tsked, looking at me incredulously.  
“Didn’t your parents ever warn you not to tell people about your sight?” I shrugged.  
“My mom can’t see ghosts and my dad is dead. He might’ve told me that when I was younger, but I don’t really remember.” Remy looked at me from over his sunglasses.  
“Then why didn’t you tell me you could see ghosts?”  
“Well…” I paused. “I don’t know… I guess I thought that you would call me crazy or something,” I confessed.  
“So, if you didn’t tell me, don’t get mad at me for not telling you,” he reasoned. I glared at him.  
“But I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you could see ghosts! You knew I could see ghosts and yet you still didn’t tell me!” Remy shrugged.  
“You still haven’t answered my question,” he reminded me. “How are you feeling?” My body throbbed in response.  
I groaned, laying back down. “My entire body is sore and my head hurts,” I told him.  
“Any numbness? Cold hands or feet?”  
I took stock of my body, then shook my head. Remy let out a sigh of relief. “Good. That means he didn’t drain you too much.”  
“Huh?” I said, propping my head against the arm of the couch to look at him.  
“Do you remember what happened?” I thought for a moment, sifting through the fuzzy memories.  
“I went to the la-bathroom,” I corrected myself, “and then I got this bad feeling in my gut, and then that yellow snake thing attacked me, and then I passed out,” I summarized. Remy nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s about it. The thing that attacked you is called a Venge. It means Vengeful Spirit. They’re really annoying and potentially dangerous if you don’t know how to protect yourself. Venges tend to target Sighted, because it’s easiest for them to interact with us, and therefore drain us. Most Sighted learn to defend against them at a young age, but if your mother isn’t Sighted, and your father is dead, I suppose it’s not hard to believe that you haven’t had the proper training.”  
I blinked a few times, processing the new information. “Wait, there are more people like us?”  
“More Sighted?” Remy clarified. I nodded my head. “Yeah there are more of us. Just not that many. Spirit witches are the rarest type of witch, and even then there’s only like a 25% chance that you will get the Sight.”  
“Woah woah woah woah woah,” I stopped him. “Back up. Witches?” Remy raised his eyebrows at me.  
“Gurl, you are seriously that clueless?” He sighed. “Ok, so, witches are like a cousin species to humans. We have been a thing for as long as humans have. For awhile there, we lived among humans and everything was peachy, until like the late 1600’s. You’ve probably heard of the Salem Witch Trials, right?”  
“Yeah, but that was a bunch of BS, the colony even admitted it.” Remy nodded.  
“Yes, the Salem Witch Trials were bullshit, but it started an activist group of people called hunters. These people thought that witches practiced witchcraft. We don’t. Witchcraft is black magic, which is forbidden in witchen society and is punishable by death. Hunters didn’t believe that, though. They started hunting us down, killing us quietly without drawing a fuss.  
A few years later, witches went into hiding. Nowadays, our population has increased a little, but we still stay in hiding. Covens have popped up over the US and other major countries, but there are still a large amount of witches who haven’t revealed themselves. The magical allele is recessive, so even if neither of your parents were witches, you could be a witch if they have witchen blood.  
There are 5 types of witches. Fire Witches, Water Witches, Earth Witches, Air Witches, and, you guessed it, Spirit Witches. Spirit witches are by far the rarest. We are kinda like a jack of all trades, where we have some control over the four main elements. Some extremely practiced and talented spirit witches can even manipulate aether- your life force as well as your magic- although that is incredibly dangerous and hard to master. Spirit witches, because of our affinity with the aether, are sometimes able to see spirits. Hence our name. Whether or not you can see them depends a bit on genetics and a bit on how powerful you are. Because your mother isn’t Sighted, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you are Sighted because you are powerful. And that is Witches 101, any questions?”  
I blinked. “I’m a witch?” Remy just raised an eyebrow, not bothering to respond. “Can you teach me?” Remy took a long, slow sip from his Starbucks, putting his sunglasses on his forehead.  
“You really want to learn to control your powers from a sarcastic teenager who gets C’s in school?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a chapter in Logan's POV, but my muse just went fuck you and told me that if I didn’t write this she was just gonna not let me write anything so... blame her! (Yes my muse has a gender -_-)


	17. Chapter 15

**Virgil’s POV**

I was in my room three hours later when Remy’s words sunk in. _Remy can see Thomas. I am a witch. There are dead people out to kill me. I’m a fucking witch. I’M A MOTHER FUCKING WITCH._   
And that’s how I found myself on the floor in the corner of my room having a panic attack. I tried to take in a breath, but air wouldn’t enter my lungs.   
_Oh my god I can’t breathe fuck fuck fuck fuck BREATHE!!!_ I kept trying to force air into my lungs but I wasn’t getting any. Tears began cascading down my face as this added to my panic.   
I felt the air shift around me, and then three voices called out in unison.  
“THOMAS!” My brain helpfully supplied me with the names Thomas, Talyn and Joan.   
“Both of you back up!” Talyn’s voice commanded. I sensed someone kneeling next to me, and turned my head to see Talyn at my side. “Can I touch you, Virgil?” I nodded, black spots beginning to cloud my vision. Talyn placed their hand on my shoulder, the cold chill grounding me some, but I still couldn’t take a breath. “Ok Virge, I need you to breathe out for me,” Talyn instructed. I looked at them like they were crazy. I need to breath in, not out! “Just trust me, Virge.” I nodded, exhaling. “Ok, now breathe in for four seconds.” I tried to breathe in, and this time it worked. I drew in a desperate gasp of air, but only managed to breathe in for two seconds before I had to exhale. “Ok, good job. Let’s try again. In for four.” Talyn continued to coach me through the breathing exercises.   
20 minutes later, I was able to make it through the entire exercise. I did a few more rounds, and was starting to feel calmer. “Ok, tell me 5 things you can feel.”  
“Your hand, m-my hoodie, th-the w-wall, the fl-floor, my jeans.” Talyn nodded encouragingly.  
“Ok, how bout four things you can see.”  
I looked around the room. “You, my van-vanity, the bed, the pride f-flag.”  
“Good job, Virge. You’re doing great. Give me three things you can hear.”  
“Your voi-voice, my breathing, car engines.”  
“Great, we’re almost there. Two things you smell.”  
“Dinner, a candle.”  
“Ok last thing. One thing you can taste.”  
“The air?” Talyn huffed out a laugh.   
“Are you feeling better?” I nodded, moving a sleeve-covered hand to wipe the tears off my face.  
“Thanks, Talyn.” Talyn gave me a hug, which I eagerly returned.  
“Anytime, Virgil.”   
I uncurled from the ball I was in, walking over and collapsing into my bed. My breath hitched every now and then from the crying, but I was a lot calmer than before.   
“Why did exhaling work when I couldn’t breathe?” I asked, curious.   
“Your lungs were full. You already had air in them, so you couldn’t breathe in. You needed to exhale to make room for new air,” Talyn explained. Huh.   
“Hey guys, can me and Virge get some alone time?” Thomas asked. Talyn and Joan nodded.  
“I think me and Talyn need some private time too. Wink wink,” Joan stage whispered, actually saying the words “wink wink.” Talyn slapped Joan’s arm, but they just laughed and disappeared. Talyn shot Thomas and me an apologetic look and disappeared too.   
“Did you need to talk to me about something, Thomas?” I queried.   
He shook his head. “I just know that having too many people around can get overwhelming for you sometimes, so I thought it would be good to ask them to leave. I would’ve left too, but I kinda live here so…” I giggled. God I love this man.   
“You know you’re like a big brother to me, right?” I asked him. Thomas’s eyes widened in surprise before he grinned so brightly I almost had to cover my eyes.   
Thomas tackle hugged me, making me glad I was on the bed. “You’re like a little brother to me,” he confessed. I laughed and hugged him back, the exhaustion from the day catching up to me.   
“Love you, Thomas,” I murmured into his chest. Thomas tightened his arms around me slightly.  
“I love you too, Virgil.” He ruffled my hair, laughing at my half-hearted hiss. I allowed my eyes to close, falling asleep in the arms of my ~~best friend~~ brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kinda short, I just kinda felt bad for leaving the chapters on cliff hangers all the time, and this was a cute spot to end it.


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

**Virgil’s POV**

I spent a lot of time with Logan, Patton, and Roman over the next few weeks. I had every class with at least one of them, and while it was nice of them to talk to me, I was missing sitting next to Remy every day.  
He has been busy the past few weeks so we haven’t been able to hang out outside of school, and now that I was spending all of my time with the plastics-nickname courtesy of Remy-, I wasn’t seeing him in school either. It was getting kind of lonely without my best friend.  
I shook my head, refocusing on my calculus notes. Thomas was having extra difficulties with this unit, so I wanted to make it as easy as possible for him to learn the material.  
Logan was so perplexed by my note taking habits. He knew I wasn’t having difficulty in calculus, in fact I corrected him on a problem once, much to his dismay, and it confused him why I took such detailed notes. Mainly because in my other classes my notes were half-hearted at best. He even asked why I took so many notes in math, but of course I couldn’t tell him. So, I just said:  
“That’s for me to know, and you to wonder about.” He hasn’t asked again since.  
The only class I have with Roman is English. I’d never admit it, but working with him on this project is actually really fun. We got to sit in the hall every day, talking back and forth while we made small edits to the mash up. I think Roman is happy to have finally met his match when it comes to throwing insults and nicknames.  
I swear I saw him check a list of nicknames he wrote on his arms before calling me “Jack Smellington.” He denies it, of course. But, all the jabs and name calling aside, he’s actually an adequate partner for group projects. He puts in a lot of effort and has been trying hard not to shoot down every one of my ideas immediately.  
I probably have the most fun spending time with Patton. His puns are honestly hilarious. Sometimes, I’ll make a pun or two myself, just to see the beaming smile on his face. He always refers to himself as a “dad,” and he calls everyone kiddo, so one time, when he said:  
“Thanks, kiddo!” I responded with  
“You got it, Pop-Star.” Honestly, I think the brightness of his smile at the dad themed nickname rivaled that of the sun. And though Patton acts ignorant, he’s actually really smart. If only he’d put more confidence in himself, he could rival Logan with his intelligence.  
Sure, his smarts lie more in the emotional range than that of the factual, but he has an impressive vocabulary and can read emotions like the back of his hand.  
I could tell Thomas enjoyed being around them too, and so did Joan and Talyn. They had been hanging around with Thomas and I more often lately, prompting Remy to text me the other day during class asking why I was collecting a harem of ghosts. To which I replied, “because I can.”  
No, it’s not a harem of ghosts, but arguing with Remy gets you nowhere. He’s probably more stubborn than Roman.  
At the end of the school day, I stopped Remy by his locker. “Hey, Rem!” I greeted.  
“Hey, boo. Sorry I’ve been busy lately, I know you wanted to meet up for…” he hesitated. “tutoring soon.” I shook my head.  
“Don’t sweat it, Rem,” I assured him. “We can hang out soon, right?” Remy nodded at me.  
“Does this weekend work?” He asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“How ‘bout Saturday, 4:00pm?” I thought about this.  
“I don’t have anything going on then.” Remy sipped his Starbucks.  
“Alright. It’s a date!” He tilted his head down, letting his glasses slide to the end of his nose before winking at me seductively. I snorted at his antics.  
“Please, stop, you’re embarrassing yourself. Besides, we both know you are into _Emile_ ,” I said, waggling my eyebrows. Remy’s face flushed.  
“Gurl, shut up if you know what’s good for you,” he threatened. I snorted again, bumping my shoulder against his as we started walking out of the school.  
“Like I know what’s good for me.” Remy laughed.  
“See you at school tomorrow, Virge!” He faced Thomas, Talyn, and Joan. “See you three later!” He turned and started walking to his house.  
“Bye, Rem!” Thomas called. Remy didn’t stop or turn around, but he put his hand in the air and waved as he walked.  
The four of us began the journey to my house. We were all trying to balance on the curb of the road as we walked, shoving each other and messing around to make each other stumble off of the curb.  
We were pretty good at the game at this point, especially me and Thomas, who had been playing for over 3 years. The first person to fall was Joan. Thomas sunk out and then popped up right in front of them, causing them to shriek and jump backwards, all four of us laughing our heads off.  
By the time we got to my place, Joan was in last place with 5 stumbles, Talyn in third with 3 stumbles, Thomas in second with 2, and me winning with 1. To be fair to me, all three of them teamed up to make me fall off the curb, so it wasn’t exactly fair. You try having three ghosts pop up in your face, screaming, and not lose your balance! It’s not easy!  
Mom wasn’t home yet, so the four of us went straight to my room and collapsed on the bed, still giggling.  
Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t fucking know what this chapter was, my muse just wanted to write it so... yeah.
> 
> Also, if you spot any typos, have feedback on the storyline or my writing technique, want to roast my writing, personally attack me, or anything else that crosses your mind, please don’t hesitate to leave a comment! Author’s thrive off of feedback! The only way for me to get better is to know what I might be doing wrong. Don’t be shy!


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long to update. Here’s an extra long, almost 2k word chapter to make up for It. I hope to update semi regularly, but school is starting on Tuesday and my life is prob gonna be pretty hectic; so no promises. I hope you like the chapter.

**Virgil’s POV**

I laid draped across Remy’s bed, listening to him rant about the latest gossip.  
“And so _apparently_ it’s ok for Rebecca to just totally skip out on her date with Brittney. Yeah, she’s gay! I had no idea, I felt so betrayed that she didn’t tell me. And besides that, she stood Brittney up! Like, gurl, Brittney is the sweetest little thing you don’t just ask her out and then make her wait 2 hours at a Starbucks! That’s where I found her, btw, standing outside of a Starbucks, in the pouring rain, sobbing. That’s how I know all this. Ugh! Rebecca just gets on my nerves sometimes. And don’t even get me started on the drama with the Golden trio.” I perked up at one of the many nicknames for Roman, Logan, and Patton. Remy flopped down onto the bed next to me, not spilling his Starbucks. “Babes, they totally think you’re fucking them.”  
“What?!?” I shriek, flying up into a sitting position and accidentally falling off the bed. “You told them that we weren’t, right? You’re like the gossip queen, they’ll believe you.” Remy made a “so-so” gesture.   
“I did tell them that you weren’t fucking… yet.” I blushed fiercely, grabbing a pillow that had fallen with me and chucking it at Remy. He held up a hand and the pillow slammed against an invisible barrier, sliding down onto the bed.   
I ignored it in favor of glowering at my friend. “Remy! We are not dating!” Remy looked at me incredulously. “Dude, I’m ace!”   
“...so? You can be ace and date.” I shrugged.   
“Yeah, but we aren’t dating.”  
“But you want to be dating, right?” My blush deepened.  
“…no?” Remy raised a brow at me. I sighed. “Ok yeah, but it’s not like they’d ever be into me.” Remy rolled his eyes.  
“You’re hopeless.” He pulled off his sunglasses and set them aside, also taking off his leather jacket. He scooted to the opposite end of the bed, and I backed up against the headboard when he gestured. The position put us sitting across from each other with a good 3 feet in between us. Remy’s bed was fucking gigantic. “Let's just start lessons. I’m not gonna get anywhere in the romance department with you today,” he said. I nodded in understanding.   
“Ok, so, the first thing I’m gonna teach you is how to summon your magic. Close your eyes.” I obediently shut my eyes, comforted by the darkness that enveloped me. “I’m going to lead you through a guided meditation to get you in a state where it will be easiest to access your magic.” Remy’s voice then dropped to something deeper, smooth and soothing. “Take in a deep breath, slowly letting the air fill your lungs. That’s it. Now let the air flow out of you, taking the tension and stress from your body. Now again. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in the revitalizing air, and breathe out all of the tension. Good. Keep focusing on your breathing.” I took deep breaths, the tension slowly draining from my shoulders. “Focus on my voice. Picture an ocean. The waves calmly lapping against the shore in time with your breaths. Imagine, in your minds eye, writing down all of your worried in the sand. Every anxious thought, every fear, let them be recorded now.” I pictured myself writing down my thoughts in the sand, trying not to focus on them and make myself anxious. “Now the waves are flowing on the shore, sweeping over the words, wiping them away. And with them, all of your anxious thoughts. Let the water clear the record. Let your mind be blank.” I felt fuzzy. All of my worries were drifting away, my thoughts sluggish.  
“Now focus inward. Imagine your energy. The energy that keeps you alive, that powers your every movement, every thought. Picture it in your mind's eye. What does it look like?” I furrowed my brow, focusing on my “energy.”   
“It looks like… a floating ball,” I murmured.  
“What color is it? What is it made of?” I focused harder on the ball of light in my centre.  
“It’s purple. It looks like a bunch of purple lightning, but… tame.”   
“Good. Reach out to that energy. Feel it. What does it feel like?”  
“… safe. It feels safe.”  
“Good. Now, tug on that energy. Pull some of it from the ball and to the surface. Specifically to your hands. Picture your powers manifesting in your hands.” I furrowed my brow more and imagined a small ball of purple lightning appearing in my open hands, focusing on every detail of the image. “Now open your eyes.”  
I blinked my eyes open and gasped. There, in front of me, was a beaming Remy, and floating in my hands, a medium-sized ball of purple lightning bobbed calmly.  
“Holy shit,” I whispered, staring in awe at the thing I was seeing. I lifted one of my hands curiously, caressing the energy. The reaction was immediate. It twirled around my fingers, swirling around and up my arm, covering it in complex designs of purple. I giggled, both in fascination and at the sensation it brought.   
“Good job,” Remy praised. I looked up at him, having momentarily forgotten that he was there. My concentration wavered, and the magic dissipated, seeping into my skin before disappearing. I frowned at my arm, disappointed in myself, but Remy wasn’t having it. “Uh uh. I can hear your negative self talk from here, Virge. Stop it. You did _so. Good._ most people take like 3 tries to even get a spark of magic to manifest. You conjured a lot, controlled it, and held it for over a minute. That is no small feat.” I gave him a small grin.   
“That was amazing,” I told him earnestly. It was. I felt so… free. So alive. It was something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I looked around for Thomas, before remembering he was giving me and Remy space for my lesson. Remy noticed my behavior and spoke up.  
“Hey, do you wanna know a cool trick?” He asked, mischief and excitement swimming in his brown eyes. I nodded. “Ok hold out your arm like so,” he said, holding out his arm at a 90degree angle from his body. I mimicked the motion. “Now I want you to think about Thomas. Picture him standing in this room, right where your arm is pointing. Now, lift up your arm a bit.” I focused for a few seconds before raising my arm a little higher in the air. A little spark of purple ran down my arm, and, to my surprise and joy, Thomas sunk up into the room, looking confused.  
“Why am I Here?” He asked. “I didn’t teleport here.” Remy smirked at him, sliding his sunglasses back into place.  
“Virgil summoned you. With his magic,” Remy informed him smugly. Thomas turned to me.   
“What!?!” He screamed, tackling me to a prone position in a hug. I groaned and rolled over so I was no longer on my stomach. “I’m so proud of you little bro!” He ruffled my hair affectionately, warning a hiss. He just laughed. “Can I see your magic?” He asked, looking at me hopefully. I sent Remy a similar look, asking a silent question. He sighed.  
“It’s kinda difficult to get non-witches to see magic, but it’ll be easier since Thomas isn’t human. You can give it a shot, but no guarantees.” I nodded, and Thomas scooted off the bed, floating in the air with his legs criss-cross applesauce( ** _A/N: Yes I said that what the fuck r u gonna do about it_** ). “Ok, focus inward again, looking for that same ball of energy from earlier.” I closed my eyes, searching through my mind for the purple light. It was a little more difficult than earlier, but easier at the same time. After a minute or two, I found the magic.   
“Got it.”   
“Good, now do the same thing. Tug, and picture it forming in your hands.” I scrunched up my eyebrows, focusing on drawing the energy out.   
“Ok, good. You can open your eyes.” I opened them and saw the same ball of energy as before, floating in the air. “Now, you just need to make it so Thomas can see it. Examine your magic and it’s appearance. Everything about it. Now, imagine it going through a door, leaving the “witch” room and going into the “supernatural” room. It’s kinda hard to explain but that’s the gist.” I focused hard, picturing it floating through a door, but when I glanced at Thomas, he was still looking expectantly between us. I huffed, frustrated. “Hey, it’s ok, Virge. Just try again. Maybe try doing it a different way. Magic works differently for everyone.” I sighed but closed my eyes. I pictured lifting a sort of veil over Thomas’s head, the veil that kept him from seeing my magic. I heard a gasp, and opened my eyes.  
Thomas was staring at my magic, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Woah,” is all he said. I grinned. Remy, on the other hand, looked confused. I let the magic drain back into me, feeling really tired all of a sudden.   
“What’s wrong, Rem?” I questioned.  
“It’s nothing… just… when you made the ball visible, there was no extra magic flowing down your arms to signify you keeping it in the mortal plane. Instead it was just a flash of extra power that went away. It’s just odd.” I tilted my head.  
“I wasn’t trying to keep it in the ‘mortal plane’.” Remy blinked.  
“Then how did Thomas see it?” I shrugged.   
“I guess I didn’t try to make the ball visible in Thomas’s world… I just made Thomas be able to see… our world?” I said, trying to explain. Remy quickly conjured up a ball of white magic, looking at Thomas.   
“Can you see this?” He asked. Thomas shook his head. Remy nodded and turned to me. “Now you try. Don’t try and make Thomas see it, just summon it.”  
I closed my eyes and went through the process of summoning my magic, ignoring the tiredness tugging at my bones. “Can you see that?” Remy asked again.  
“Yeah,” was Thomas’s astounded response.   
“Huh. Virge, when you were doing the spell, did you think about Thomas being able to see magic in general, or just your magic?”  
I thought for a second. “Just my magic, I think.”   
“Fascinating. You made it so Thomas can see your magic, and only your magic, permanently.”   
I stared at him, speechless. Then I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops head into hands* literally 4 percent of the chapter is the word “Remy.” And I just fuckin can’t right now. 
> 
> If you see a typo, lemme know, if you have a question, lemme know, if you want to roast me, go ahead, if you have a concern, lemme hear it, if you wanna chat, hit me up in the comments. If you want to scream random letters in the comment section, you do you.


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re-read the last chapter and realized how OOC Remy was; so... sorry. Too lazy to fix it. Just like I’m too lazy to fix the 4(?) major plot inconsistencies. See if you can find them all!! There’s prob less but whatever.

**Thomas’s POV**

I was still staring at the spot where the ball of magic was when Virgil collapsed.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Remy grumbled under his breath as he adjusted Virgil to be more comfortable on the bed. I stared at him in alarm.

“What happened to Virgil? Is he ok?” Remy rolled his eyes.

“He’s fine, he just used too much magic at one time. He’ll wake up in about 15 minutes.” I sighed, glancing down at my watch. I lean back against the bed rest, brushing Virgil‘s hair out of his eyes. He works himself too hard sometimes.

“Hey, Rem?” I asked after about ten minutes.

“Yeah, Thomas?”

“Why are you helping him? What do you get out of this, what is your end goal?”

“I don’t have an end goal. I mean, you guys are my friends. I care about you, I wanna help.”

Virgil groaned, swinging an arm up to cover his eyes. I chuckled fondly. I could practically see the gears turning in Virgil’s mind as he tried to figure out why someone else was in his room. He slowly removed his arm from his head and opened his eyes, meeting mine before looking around the room, tensing. He looked about ready to bolt before he saw Remy and relaxed, his sleep-addled brain presumably realizing where he was.

“What happened?” He asked. 

“You used too much magic and passed out, babes. Why didn’t you tell me you were getting tired?” Remy spoke from his spot on the other end of the bed. Virgil shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

“Shit!” He cursed, shooting up from the bed and grabbing his backpack. “I’m meeting Roman soon to practice for our English assignment!” He haphazardly shoves on his shoes, running his hand through his hair. “Bye, Rem, thanks so much for the lesson! Thomas?” He faced me. “You coming?”

I shook my head. “I have plans with Talyn and Joan at their usual spot in the courtyard.” Virgil nodded. 

“Ok, have fun. Bye!” And with that he was out the door, jogging down the road. I rolled my eyes and, after saying a goodbye to Remy, sunk out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

<b>Virgil’s POV</b>

I sat on the edge of the windowsill in Roman’s room, staring at the paper in my hand. “Virge?” Roman called out, startling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him.

”Yeah?” 

“I said ‘are you ready to rehearse?’ I said it like 5 times,” he pouted. I winced. 

“Sorry, Ro. I’m a little spacey today.” Roman stared at me, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. “What?” I asked.

”’Ro’?” Was all he said. Blushing, I looked down at my hands. I shrugged. 

“Let’s just start the song,” I mumbled. Roman threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

“That’s what I was saying! Whatever. Hit it!” I pressed play on my iPhone and the cheery music began playing. 

Roman took a deep breath and began singing.

( ** _A/N:[Here](https://youtu.be/bAqNuMinZK8) is the song if you want to listen along._** _ ___

_The window is open, so’s that door! I didn’t know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates? For years I’ve roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they’re opening up the gates! There’ll be actual real life people. It’ll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change_

_cause for the first time in forever, there’ll be music, they’ll be light! For the first time in forever, I’ll be dancing through the night! I don’t know if I’m elated or gassy, but I’m somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever, I won’t be alone._

_7am the usual mornings line up. Start on the floors and sweep till the floor’s all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and clean and shine up. Sweep again, and by then, it’s like 7:15_

_And so I’ll read a book, or maybe two or three. I’ll add a few more paintings to my gallery! I’ll play guitar, and knit, and cook and basically wonder when will my life begin._

(Simultaneously)

_Then after lunch it’s puzzles and darts and baking_

_Tonight imagine me, suit and all. Fetichingly draped against the wall_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess!_

_A picture of sophisticated grace_

_Potter and ventriloquy, candle-making_

_I suddenly see him standing there, beautiful stranger y’all and fair_

_I’ll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_

_I want to stuff some chocolate in my face_

_And I’ll reread the books, if I have time to spare_

_For the first time in forever_

_I’ll paint the walls some more, I’m sure there’s room somewhere_

_They’ll be magic they’ll be fun_

_And then I’ll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair_

_For the first time in forever_

_Stuck in the same place I’ve always been_

_I could be noticed by someone_

(Not Simultanious)

_I know that it’s totally crazy, to dream I’d find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I have a chance_

_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year what is like? Out there where they glow? Now that I’m older, mother might just let me go._

(Both)

_Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they’d be. Just feel that summer breeze, the way it’s calling me. And for the first time in forever, I’m getting what I’m dreaming of,_

_a chance to change my lonely world,_

_a chance to find true love_

_I could go running, and racing,_

_And dancing, and chasing_

_And leaping_

_and bounding_

_Hair flying_

_Heart pounding_

_And splashing, and reeling,_

_and finally feeling Thats when my life_

_Begins!_

_for the first time in forever_

I looked at Roman, who’d steadily gotten closer to me over the course of the song. Right now he practically stood between my legs. He was looking down at me, eyes dark, which made me blush and duck my head.  
Roman’s hand went to my chin and gently lifted my head to face him. My heart threatened to burst out of my chest as I looked at him. My eyes flicked down to his lips and I unconsciously licked my own. Roman’s eyes followed the movement and he leaned closer to me, our face mere inches apart.  
Roman opened his mouth, ready to ask something when-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did most of this chapter with rich text and it is fucking annoying. LIMITED HTML FOR LIFE BITCHES
> 
> Edit: just read the chapter and there are so many fucking mistakes but I stg I am so done with this chapter I’m not even gonna fix it, so don’t even mention how I consistently said “they’ll” instead of “there’ll”. THERE’LL SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE THEY’LL AND I WAS TRANSCRIBING BY EAR DONT FUCKIN JUDGE ME.


	21. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking short I’m sorry! I’m still working through this writer’s block. Hey, Tritail, do you know where I can find backwards music? I wanna try out your method.

**Virgil’s POV**

_BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT._

Roman and I jumped away from each other at the sudden noise- well, Roman jumped away, I flinched into the wall and hit my head. 

“Fuck!” I groaned, grabbing my head. Well, moment over. Roman winced sympathetically as he grabbed his phone and answered the call. 

“Hello?… Oh, Aunt Patty, hi!… you’re coming over? That’s great! Wait-... oh. Alright! Bye Aunt Patty, love you!” Roman hung up the phone and groaned, flopping onto his bed. 

“What happened?” I asked. 

“My Aunt Patty is coming over tomorrow. And she’s bringing my cousin.” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

“And that’s bad because…”

“I _hate_ my cousin.

“Oof. When are they coming?” Roman sighed, covering his face with his arm.

“A week. At least he’s only staying for a day.” I nodded sympathetically. Roman got up from the bed.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he explained, walking out. I watched him as he left the room.

_Damn, he can fill out a pair of jeans._ I shook my head violently, bewildered. What the fuck was that? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as Roman re-entered the room. 

“Want to rehearse again?” He asked. I nodded. This time, both of us stayed on our sides of the room.

//////////////////////////////////

Logan and I sat in the library studying for the next Calculus test. Well, less studying, more joking around and bantering. At least, Logan’s version of joking around, which was the occasional quip as we quizzed each other. 

“What is the derivative of _x_?( ** _I haven’t learned calculus don’t fuckin judge me if I’m speaking nonsense. Feel free to give me calculus lessons in the comments, god knows I need them_** )” I asked Logan, twirling a pencil between my fingers.

“Your mom,” he quipped, making me snort. He was not good at insults and banter, but he tried. 

“Lo, that doesn’t even make sense.” I waited for a sarcastic response, but one never came. I glanced up, stopping short at the look in his eyes. My breath hitched slightly and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. His face was dark, longing as he looked at me. 

I wanted to look away, embarrassed, but Logan’s fiery eyes ensnared my gaze. “L-logan,” I stammered, my face turning red. Logan leaned closer to me, mere inches between us.

“Yes, Virgil?” He asked lowly. My name on his lips sounded poetic and I shivered slightly.

“I-I…” I subconsciously leaned closer, our faces almost touching. I searched his face, examining his features. He really was attractive- what? The spell broke and I turned my head to the side and coughed. Logan cleared his throat.

“I… apologize, Virgil. That was quite untoward of me.” I shook my head.

“Uh… it-it’s ok,” I reassured, willing the blush from my face.

I pretended to check my phone. “Oh, uhm… I gotta go, Remy needs me,” I lied, needing to get out of the awkward situation. Logan nodded stiffly, adjusting his glasses-a nervous tick of his.

“Alright.” I bit my lip, making a split second decision.

I held out my hand. “Phone.” Perplexed, Logan unlocked his phone and handed it to me. I entered my phone number and sent a text to myself, then I gave it back to him. “Text me,” I said as I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short. I’m devolving as an author.

**Thomas’s POV**

I sat on Virgil’s shoulders as we waited for Roman to get here. Yes. You heard me right. I’m sitting on Virgil’s shoulders. It’s fun, don’t judge me. I heard the sound of the library doors open and I pointed towards them. 

“Onwards, Aoshima!” I hollered, quoting _Gravity Falls_. Virgil let out a quiet huff and walked towards the entrance. His hands gripped his backpack straps, but he was actually putting his arms around my legs so I didn’t fall. 

Rounding the corner, I saw Roman standing next to a man with a very familiar face. 

Roman and the man turned to face us, the man's eyes widening in recognition. 

“Thomas!” Remus shouted in his British accent, easily lifting me off Virgil and swinging me around into a hug. “I thought you were a dead man !” Tears welled in my eyes as I hugged my old friend back. 

“Remus?” I said tentatively, my voice uncertain. Remus nodded fervently, hiding his head in the crook of my neck. “It’s so good to see you!” I cried. Remus pulled back and cradled my face in his hands, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and swatted his hands away, turning to see Virgil looking at us with a confused expression. 

“This is my best friend from high school before I died,” I told him. He nodded imperceptibly. Remus looked between Virgil and me, a calculating expression on his face. Suddenly, he lit up, a terrifying grin on his face. 

“Cousin dear,” he began, turning his head towards Roman. “Would you be so kind as to grab my bag from the car? I left it in there and I need it.” Roman groaned but nodded, trudging out of the building. Once he left, Virgil spoke up quizzically.

“Your bag is on your back,” he said. 

“I know! Do you want some bugs?” Remus happily declared. “I just bought us some time for our chaos party! Come with me.” Remy’s walked towards a table near the back, me and Virgil joining him as he sat. “So, you’re a witch,” Remus stated, already knowing the answer. Virgil nodded. “That’s strange, my cousin didn’t say anything about you being a witch.” Virgil quirked a brow.

“How would he know?” Remus gave Virgil a ‘really?’ look, before speaking. 

“He’s a witch who follows the classic limits of witchcraft while I do the dark deeds!” He grins with a twisted smile on his lips.

“Oh, and his two little boy toys are too!” Virge and I gaped at Remy, not believing what we were hearing.

“Wha-what type of witch are they?”

“My dear cousin is a fire witch, nerdy wolverine is an earth witch, and sunshine is an air witch. I’m technically a spirit witch but I specialize in aether and dark magic,” he explained. 

Roman chose that moment to make his reapppearence. “I’m back~! I have your bag Remus!” Virgil and I exchanged confused glances. Remus had his bag on him.

Roman walked towards the table with a large black backpack in his hands, which looked nothing like the dark green of Remus’ backpack. 

“That’s not my backpack,” Remus stated, grabbing it from Roman’s hands.”

“Why did you take it then?” Roman asked. Remus shrugged.

“I said it wasn’t mine, not that I didn’t want it.”

“Remus! Give me the bag!” Roman admonished. A shit-eating grin appeared on Remus’ face. 

“No!” He hopped over the table running through the library and into the catacombs of bookshelves.

Roman groaned before beginning to chase after him. “Remus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is on Wattpad now! There are a few minor changes and fix ups on Wattpad that aren’t included here, so if you want to read the most accurate and helpful version of this fic, check it out on Wattpad cause I’m too lazy to fix the mistakes here. I’ll always update here before I do on Wattpad, so you can read it here if you want it a few minutes earlier XD
> 
> [Here](https://my.w.tt/RXQKEl8dRZ) is the link to the doc on Wattpad. Every view, vote, and comment on there matters because it means that this fic will be accessible to a larger audience! If that makes sense. Also, it wouldn’t hurt my ego to get views and shit XD 
> 
> Sorry again that this chapter is so short!


	23. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii

**Virgil’s POV**

Thomas, Remy and I sat in my bedroom, speechless. Thomas and I had filled Remy in on what Remus had told us, and apparently Remy had no idea that they were witches. 

Remy broke out of his stupor first. “Well, are you gonna tell them that you’re a witch?” He asked. I shook my head fervently. 

“No. I’m not good enough yet. I’ll embarrass myself.” Remy signed, but nodded. 

“Then lets get you good enough. Thomas, scooch over, I don’t want you getting zapped with magic. Dead witches and living magic don’t mix well together.” Thomas and I stared at him. 

“I’m a witch?” Thomas asked. Remy raises an eyebrow. 

“Is this new information for you?” Thomas nodded. “Huh. I guess your magic was dormant. Were you adopted by any chance?” Another nod. “That explains it. Nobody awoke your magic. Ok, Virgil, close your eyes, and-“

I cut him off. “Wait, how did you know he was a witch?” Remy raised a brow at me.

“All ghosts were witches, hun. Why do you think there aren’t like 7 billion ghosts wandering about? It’s because only murdered witches become ghosts.” 

Thomas breathed out a, “I was murdered?” All the color drained from his face, not that there was much there to begin with. Ghosts are really pale. “But I… I died in my sleep. A seizure.” Remy tsked in sympathy. 

“No, you were drained by a Venge. Probably. When someone’s about to die from a Venge they have seizures.” Thomas swallowed, sinking out silently. 

“Holy shit…” I whispered. 

Remy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Oops,” he mumbled, chagrined. I slapped Remy in the face. “Ow!” He screeched, holding his now-red cheek. “What was that for!”

“Thomas doesn’t like talking about his death, and now you just told him he was murdered! That’s my brother you’re talking about! Have some empathy!” Remy scoffed.

“Brother? Please, he’s just your pet ghost. He’s not your family. He’s _dead_ ,” Remy spat, obviously defensive. I was too angry to care.

“Get out,” I said quietly, voice void of emotion. 

“Really? You’re going to kick me out for-“ 

“Get. Out,” I growled, sparks of purple crawling down my arms, covering them in lightning. I glowed slightly purple. 

Remy glowed white, his magic intimidating and suffocating. “You know what? Fine. I don’t need this shit. Learn how to control your magic on your own, Virgil.” He rarely said my real name. He stood up, slinging his messenger backpack over his shoulder and storming out. 

I waited for the sound of a door slamming shut to break down, sobbing violently. My best friend just stomped out of my house, Roman, Logan, and Patton were on a date, mum was working late, and Thomas was who knows where. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely and truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byee


	24. Chapter 22

**Virgil’s POV**

It was thirty minutes later when Talyn and Joan found me, drowning in tears on my bed. Joan immediately jumped into action. Literally. They jumped onto the bed next to me and enveloped me in a hug. 

Their datemate Talyn grabbed a blanket from the ground and joined us in the bed, covering all three of us with the fluffy fabric. I curled against Joan, crying into their shoulder as sobs violently wracked my body. 

Joan shhed me gently, rubbing my back comfortingly as Talyn read a book they had grabbed out loud. About half an hour later my cries quieted, save the occasional hiccuping breath.

“What happened?” Talyn asked softly, setting the book down on the end table.

“R-Remy and I-I go-got in a fi-fight,” I stuttered out, a stray tear sliding down my cheek. Joan hugged me tighter, letting me hide my head in the crook of their neck. “He s-said That Th-Thomas wasn’t my f-family cau-cause he’s de-ead after I-I got ma-mad at hi-im for tell-telling Thomas he wa-was murdered.” Talyn let out a sigh. 

“I was wondering when he’d find out.” I raised my head and looked at them questioningly. 

“You knew?” I asked. Both they and Joan nodded.

“We were witches, of course we knew. It’s like witch 101 that murdered witches turn into ghosts. We just didn’t have the heart to tell Thomas.” I nodded, dropping my head back to rest on Joan. 

“Hey, if you want,” Joan began, making me tilt my head up to look at them, “we could teach you magic.” My eyes widened.

“You’d do that?” Both Joan and Talyn nodded.

“‘Course.” 

“Thanks.” I sighed. “I should probably get Thomas back here.” I held my arm at a ninety degree angle and imagined Thomas appearing. Then I gestured upwards and a bolt of magic shot down my arm and Thomas appeared, tear streaks staining his cheeks. My eyes softened at the sight.

“Come here,” I said, sitting up and opening my arms. Thomas launched himself into them, crying into my shirt. I carded my fingers through his hair. “It’s ok, T. You’re ok,” I whispered. I gestured towards the door with my head, looking at Talyn and Joan. They nodded, silently sinking out. 

“Wh-where’s Remy?” Thomas asked through his tears. 

“Shh, don’t think about that right now,” I told him as I laid us down on the bed, tightening my arms around him. 

“I was m-m-murdered, Virge,” Thomas whimpered. I rubbed circles into his back, nodding in sympathy. After about 5 minutes, when the tears showed no sign of stopping, I began to hum.

I hummed the same song that Thomas hummed that fateful day over 3 years ago. I rocked back and forth with Thomas as much as I could in the current position.

The tears began to slow, and 15 minutes Thomas’s breathing evened out, becoming deeper and slower. He was asleep. I buried my head in his hair and let myself drift off as well.

///////////////////////////////////

**Remy’s POV**

I fucked up. That was the one thought in my head as I teleported out of Virgil’s house and to my room, collapsing on my bed. I fucked up. Not knowing what to do, I pulled out my phone and opened up iMessage.

**Remy:** Hey, babe?

**♥️Emile♥️:** Yeah?

**Remy:** I think I messed up.

**♥️Emile♥️:** How so?

**Remy:** Me and Virge got into a big fight and I said some things I shouldn't have.

**Remy:** I really fucked up.

**♥️Emile♥️:** Ok, calm down. What did you say?

**Remy:** I basically told him that his found family isn’t family… I shouldn’t have said it. 

**♥️Emile♥️:** That is… not a great thing to say. 

**Remy:** Yeah no shit

**Remy:** Sorry

**♥️Emile♥️:** It’s ok. Have you apologized to Virgil?

**Remy:** … 

**♥️Emile♥️:** For Christ’s sake, send him a text message at least! 

**Remy:** Do u really think he wants to hear from me rn?

**♥️Emile♥️:** Remy.

**Remy:** Ughh ur right. Thanks babe

**♥️Emile♥️:** No problem.

I opened up my and Virgil’s text chat. 

**Remy:** I’m sorry.


	25. Chapter 23

**Virgil’s POV**

I miss Remy. It’s been three months since our argument, and we haven’t spoken since Remy texted me an apology. 

I want so badly to tell him it’s ok, that I forgive him, that I love him and just hug and make up, but… I can’t. 

He said some really mean things about my non-brother brother, and it’s been three months I don’t even know if he still likes me, he probably hates me for ignoring him, and if talk to him he might punch me, but I miss him.

I just want my best friend back. I want to lay on Remy’s bed while he rants about some drama at school, I want to laugh over Starbucks on one of our coffee dates, I want to give him a hug and just bask in the embrace of a close friend. 

Talyn and Joan have been teaching me magic, but it’s not the same without Remy there. Remy would be able to demonstrate the spell, explain it in a way I understand, and coach me through the casting. Talyn and Joan can’t perform magic, they explain it in a confusing way, and guide me too strictly.

Don’t get me wrong, they’re great teachers and I’m learning a lot, but Remy’s better. 

But I wasn’t thinking about that as I laid on my bed after school with Thomas laying on the ceiling-he’s a ghost he doesn’t give a fuck about the laws of gravity. “I don’t know Thomas, something feels different.” Thomas hummed thoughtfully.

“Tell me what's different about it.” 

“I don’t know, it just feels different than all my past crushes. And I’ve been having these really weird thoughts about them.”

“Like?” Thomas prompted.

“Like, ‘He really is attractive,’ or ‘he has really nice abs,’ stuff like that.” Thomas raised an eyebrow at me from his spot on the ceiling. 

“It sounds like you’re attracted to them.” 

I shook my head. “I’m asexual.” Thomas bit his lip as he thought.

“Have you ever heard of demisexuality?” He asked. I shook my head. “It’s where you only develop sexual attraction once you’ve formed a strong emotional connection.”

I thought for a moment. “But then why haven’t I had thoughts like these before? This isn’t the only strong emotional connection I’ve had with people.”

“Well, are allosexual people attracted to everyone they meet? No. Why would it be any different for you?” I hummed. 

“Let me do some reading.” I pulled out my phone and googled ‘Demisexual,’ clicking the first link that popped up. That just gave me a similar definition as to what Thomas had said. I then googled ‘how did you know you were demisexual’ and clicked on a link and read about people’s experiences.

I was reading one of them and this feeling of understanding welled up in my chest as tears did the same in my eyes. That’s me. The gathered tears spilled over my eyes and down my cheeks as I was overcome by jubilance. The title demisexual fit me so much better than asexual did. 

It’s like how you don’t know you need glasses until you put them on for the first time and realize you can _see_ (Yes virgil needs glasses he wears contacts go with it). 

“Virge, are you ok?” Thomas asked, floating down from the ceiling to rest on the bed next to me. I sent him a watery but genuine smile.

“I’ve never felt better,” I told him through my tears. 

____________________________

A/N ok so Virge’s reaction to realizing he was demisexual is based on my realization that I was demisexual, that actually happened while writing this fic. I’d been confused about my sexuality my whole life, I called myself straight because I had crushes on guys and had felt sexual attraction, but the label never really fully fit. I couldn’t relate to how other people called actors hot, or how they had one night stands. I knew what demisexual was, but I thought it always worked where you identify as asexual until you make a connection and feel attracted to someone, like how I represent it in this fic. That isn’t how it was for me, so I just assumed I must be straight. I did a lot of research about asexuality and demisexuality for this fic because I wanted to portray it correctly, and as I was reading, it just clicked. Virgil’s reaction is my reaction, so that's where that came from. There are photos below of the posts that really resonated with me.

[ Image 1](https://prnt.sc/p67djf)

[Image 2](https://prnt.sc/p67dsn)


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUck writers block. fUcK iT.

**Virgil’s POV**

I am so gay. That is the one thought going through my head as Roman is changing shirts. Roman’s chest is a broad expanse of skin, muscles rippling across it as he moves to grab a T-shirt. He has a 6-pack and is _very_ fit. He slips the whit T-shirt on that does nothing to hide the muscles as it strains across his chest. I am so fucking gay. 

Roman looks up and catches me staring, a smirk appearing on his face as I turn red. _He’s taken, Virgil, stop thinking about it!_ I scold myself, shaking my head to attempt to rid it of the forbidden thoughts. It doesn’t help much. “Patton and Logan will be here soon,” Roman told me, “do you want to heat up some popcorn?” I nodded, heading out to Roman’s kitchen and opening the cupboard I knew contained popcorn bags. 

Not wanting to deal with heating it up in the microwave, I used magic. 

“ _Calor_ ,” I whispered, grinning as I felt the bag heat up in my hand. The loud popping of the popcorn kernels filled the air as the bag expanded. 

“ _Quiescat,_ ” I mumbled when the popping stopped. I opened the bag and felt a spark of pride when I saw that none of the kernels were burnt. I made a mental note to thank Talyn and Joan for teaching me magic.

“Go Virge!” Thomas cheered, grabbing the bag and pouring it into a bowl. I heated up 3 more bags and poured them into bowls, taking them into the movie room. Roman is fucking loaded. 

Roman was in the movie room, setting up an actual, real-life blanket fort. In the movie room. Using blankets. “What are you doing?” I asked, a smile in my voice if not on my face. 

Roman looked between me and the blankets, seemingly befuddled. “...making a fort?” he said with uncertainty. I stifled a laugh with my hand. 

“Why?” I asked mirthfully. Roman puffed up his chest, adopting a dramatic facade. 

“Because I shan’t force my beloveds into watching films sans a proper castle to watch them in!(I can’t even speak words I swear-)” I rolled my eyes at his eccentrics, handing him a bowl of popcorn. 

He set it on the couch before walking out of the room. “I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be back.” 

“OK,” I called after him. I heard a door open and closed and sat down on the couch, careful to avoid the carefully created fort. As soon as I settled in, the doorbell rang. I stood up and made the trek to the front door. 

I opened the door, a slight smile on my face, and immediately closed it and locked it, pressing my forehead against it. Behind a few inches of wood, was a man I hadn’t spoken to in over 3 months. 

I backed up till I hit the wall, my breathing labored. Why was he here he shouldn’t be here he hates me hes gonna hurt me oh mygodhesgonnakillmehehatesmeihaventtalkedtohim- 

“ _Reserare_ ,” a muffled voice said from outside. I watched in horror as the lock turned and the door was kicked open by the one man who rivaled Roman’s dramatics. Remy stood in the doorway, starbucks in hand, with his hand on his hip. 

“Gurl, we need to talk.”


	27. Chapter 25

**Virgil’s POV**

My heart continued to pound in my chest as I stared at the starbucks wielding witch. Thomas stepped protectively in front of me, glaring at Remy and slightly glowing a faint rainbow color. 

Remy just raised an eyebrow at Thomas as if to say, ‘Really?’. At that moment, Roman stepped out of the bathroom, turning to look at us. 

“Reggie!” he exclaimed, walking over to him. “I haven’t seen you around Virgil in ages! What are you doing here?” Remy rolled his eyes at Roman for using the wrong name.

“This isn’t any of your business, Roman.” Roman paused, looking between Remy and me, his smile disappearing as he saw my distressed state. 

“Well, you’re in my house and are harassing my bo- my friend, so I think that makes it my business,” Roman retorted, standing in front of me and a bit to my left, effectively walking through Thomas, who sunk out and reappeared next to me. 

“Stay out of it, _ignis pythonissam_ (Fire Witch),” Remy growled, straightening his posture. Roman’s eyes widened. 

“How did you- What?” Roman spluttered, confused and a little suspicious. Remy smirked and shrugged, taking a sip from his Starbucks. I decided to speak up. 

“Remus told me.” Roman whirled around to face me. 

“He did _what?!?_ We aren’t supposed to reveal ourselves to humans!” Roman carded a hand through his hair. 

“Who said we’re human?” Remy asked. Roman took a step back, appraising Remy in a new light. 

An apparent realization hit him. “Wait; we?” He faced me again, squinting at me. “You’re not human?” I shook my head.”Prove it.” I sighed but closed my eyes, summoning a ball of purple lightning. It floated above my palm, bobbing up and down gently. 

“I still haven’t gotten used to that,” Thomas admitted, poking the magic and then yelping when he got shocked. I attempted to stifle a laugh, but both me and Remy failed, snorting and chuckling respectively. 

“What’s so funny?” Roman asked, looking bewildered. 

“Uh…” I stammered, not really knowing how to respond. Thomas made eye contact with Remy, who nodded. Thomas closed his eyes and strained, and he began glowing rainbow, brighter than before. I heard a _pop_ and Roman stumbled backwards, landing on his ass as he stared at Thomas. Wait, what? Thomas extended a hand. 

“Nice to finally introduce myself, Roman. The name’s Thomas.” Roman just gaped at Thomas. 

“Th-Thomas, how are you doing that?” I asked cautiously. 

“Wait, you know this ghost?” Roman questioned at the same time Remy said

“He went fully corporeal.” I chose to focus on Roman’s question. 

“Yeah, he’s my brother.” Thomas and I did a complex handshake before giving each other a hug.

“I thought you were an only child.” Thomas scowled at Roman. 

“Not all family is through blood, dipshit,” I told him.   
“So… you’re a _spiritus pythonissam_ (Spirit Witch)?” I nodded. “That’s so cool! They are so rare! Like, one in one hundred witches, right?” I recoiled, shocked. I looked at Remy for confirmation, who shrugged. Thomas stumbled, swaying slightly as his aura flickered. 

Remy’s eyes tracked the motion and he glared at Thomas over his sunglasses. “Go incorporeal,” Remy commanded. “Now.” Thomas shook his head, but the effect was lessened by him fainting into my lap, going incorporeal soon after. Remy just rolled his eyes.

“ _Obice praevaricator,_ ” I mumbled, using my magic to interact with Thomas. I wish I could use nonverbal spells for smaller things, like Remy does, but according to Talyn and Joan, it takes a lot of practice to do spells without verbal commands, and that’s just for minor spells. Things like complex incantations or harder spells are almost impossible to do silently. I brushed Thomas’ hair away from his face, my fingertips glowing purple where I touched him. 

“So, now that that’s settled, can we talk?” Remy asked. I sighed, nodding.

“Patton and Logan will be here any minute, let’s go in the other room.” I nodded to Roman as I left, giving silent permission to start movie night without me. This might take awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6% of the chapter is the word Remy... I swear-


	28. Chapter 20-something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs into the room carrying stacks of papers* Hey!! *gasp* I’m *gasp* here *gasp*. Sorry this took so long, me and my good friendo Katrilop2017, I’m too lazy to put a link, are writing a story together and so I’ve been focusing on that. Before you ask, we don’t know if we’ll put it on AO3 or not. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Virgil’s POV**

Remy sat on the bed in one of the guest rooms, looking at me with both eyebrows raised. He meant business. 

“So,” he began, “it’s been a while, hun.” I nodded stiffly. He vanishing his Starbucks, which I didn’t even know you could do. “Thomas, I’m sorry. I was insensitive to you and your triggers. I shouldn’t have done that. Virgil, I’m sorry. You were defending your brother and I insulted your bond, Thomas, and you. I have no excuse for that. It was shitty. I’m sorry, and I know you can’t forget, but I hope you can forgive.” I was silent. Do you understand how rare it is for Remy to go so long without using a nickname, joke, or abbreviation? It’s pretty fucking rare. He was sincere. 

Thomas and I shared a glance. He nodded, and I returned it. Looking back at Remy, I took a deep breath. “Thank you for the apology.” It was cold and emotionless, Remy could tell. He frowned.

“Virge, I miss us. I miss having someone to talk to about gossip who I can trust not to tell people about it. I miss having someone to proof read my texts to Emile before I send them when I’m nervous. I miss weekend movie nights and pillow fights, I miss giving you hugs, I miss our coffee dates, I miss you. I fucked up. I said some bad shit to both you and Thomas, and I can’t undo that… but… I just want my best friend back.” By the end of his speech his glasses were on his forehead, revealing the tears that had spilled down his cheeks.

Tears filled my own eyes, unbidden, as I looked at Remy, searching his face. Finding only love and hope, I let my walls crumble down. I fell forward into Remy, collapsing in his arms as I sobbed. I missed my best friend so much. Remy wrapped his arms around me, the scent of firewood and a crisp breeze enveloping me as I let myself be lost in his embrace. 

Did I ever mention that Remy gives really good hugs? Well, Remy gives really good hugs. Remy waved his hand and white shot out of it, surrounding me and pressing down on my skin lightly, like a full-body weighted blanket. I let out a contented sigh as I snuggled into Remy, allowing my eyes to close as I drifted off to sleep.

**Remy’s POV**

I ran my fingers through Virgil’s hair and was rewarded with a contented rumble as he nuzzled closer to my chest. I huffed quietly. He was too cute. The real reason I confronted him today is because I’ve noticed that Virge has stopped taking care of himself. 

The only way he’d remember to eat is if I was there to remind him, he’d only go to bed if I spammed him, yelling at him to put down his phone and go to bed. Those plastics don’t even notice when Virgil skips meals, or when he wears darker eyeshadow to cover the dark bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep, but I do. I’ve noticed how his clothes have gotten bigger on him and how he dozes off in conversation.

It feels like I’m the only one. Heck, Virgil probably hasn’t even noticed his bad habits because it’s, well, habitual for him. And we may have gotten in a fight but I love this little ball of angst. I’d die for him, and I’ll be damned if I let him kill himself because he forgot to eat and sleep. 

I must’ve lost track of time because when Roman opens the door the credits are playing on the flatscreen. I shh Roman before he has the chance to speak, gesturing at the tiny bundle of fabric nestled against my side. Roman nods and smiles fondly at Virgil.

They’d be cute together. It’s a shame that Virgil’s asexual. I shop Roman out of the room and continue playing with Virgil’s hair as he sleeps, I snap my fingers and feel myself get drowsy before sleep claims me too.


	29. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter!

**Virgil’s POV**

I woke up to the sound of a very dramatic prince singing at the top of his lungs. 

“The hills are alliivvveeee with the sound of mussiiiccc~” Roman sang, the sound of the shower barely audible through his singing. I groaned, nuzzling into the pillow I was on.

Wait. Why is the pillow firm? Cautiously, I opened my eyes to see a leather jacket. I glanced upwards and was met with the face of Remy, who was smirking down at me. “Sleep well?” He asked. I blushed and ducked my head(Dont fucking start it’s purely platonic. Don’t lie and say you weren’t thinking it I know you fucking were I know you. Lie to others not to me.), embarrassed.

Before I could say anything the door burst open, revealing a _very_ shirtless Roman using a hairbrush as a microphone.

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,” he pointed at me, making my face flush. “Never gonna-“

“Babes, you’re hurting my ears,” Remy drawled, raising an eyebrow at Roman as he rubbed one of his ears. To be fair, Roman was being loud.

Roman winced. “Sorry, Lenny.”

“Remy,” He corrected. Roman smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

I was busy checking Roman out, a blush on my face. Remy followed my gaze and quirked a brow, confused. 

Oh, that’s right! I haven’t come out to him as demisexual. Before I could think too much on that, Roman stole my attention.

“Like what you see, Virge?” he said, flexing. I swallowed. The man had biceps for days. 

“Uh- I-“ I stammered, my brain short circuiting.

Roman smirked at me. “Rennie, can you give us a minute?”

“Remy,” he muttered under his breath, standing up and leaving the room. 

“S-so, wha-what did you ne-need?” I asked. Roman came and sat next to me on the bed, turning to face me. My entire mind was focused on _Roman_. I was overwhelmed by his presence. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you,” he explained darkly. I stifled a shiver. 

“A-about what?” I squeaked. Roman leaned closer to me, our faces inches apart. My gaze flitted involuntarily to his lips. 

“Virgil,” Roman rumbled after a moment. I met his darkened gaze. His hand came up to cup my cheek. He brushed his thumb across my cheekbone and this time I did shiver. “May I kiss you?” 

After a moment's hesitation I nodded shyly, and Roman slowly, oh so slowly, leaned in. His lips met mine and fireworks exploded.

My eyes fluttered closed as I melted into the kiss. Roman tilted his head slightly, changing the angle and- oh that’s nice. Kissing him felt fiery and passionate, longing. I wonder what kissing the others would feel like- THE OTHERS! I pulled back abruptly.

Roman has boyfriends! What was I thinking! Roman looked at me, confused as to what he did wrong. Oh they’re gonna hate me! I stood up and fled the room, running down the hallway out of the house.


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The next chapter should be out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!

**Remy’s POV**

“So,” Patton began when I walked into the room, “you’re Virgil’s friend.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“And you’re his boyfriends,” I said with a smirk. Logan choked on air.

“What?” He gasped out, coughing. 

“His boy friends,” I clarified in an innocent tone. “Friends that are boys.” Patton let out a relieved breath, and Logan nodded, adjusting his glasses. 

“Oh,” Logan said, clearing his throat, “Yes, I suppose.” 

“Oh, by the way,” I started in that same cheery tone. “If either of you ever hurt Virgil in any way, I will skin you alive with a spoon!” I had to stifle a laugh as the two gave me horrified looks. I could tell they knew I wasn’t joking. “Seriously though, treat him well. I see the way you look at him.” They turned red. Logan opened his mouth to say something when a door flew open and Virgil came running out, tears streaming down his face. 

“Virg-” I was cut off by Roman calling out,

“Virgil!” But Virge was gone. The front door slammed closed. I stood up and stalked over to Roman, who was staring at the door, wide-eyed. I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. 

“What did you do,” I growled.

“N-nothing!” Roman stammered. 

“ _Veritatem dicere_ ” I spat, glowing white for a second before returning to normal. 

Roman struggled to keep his mouth shut but eventually, it came out. “I kissed him!” was forced from his mouth, courtesy of the truth spell. I froze for a second, surprised, and heard twin gasps from behind me. “He said I could, I don’t know why he’s upset!” I stared at him for a moment.

“Because you have two boyfriends, you idiot!” I shouted, releasing Roman and letting him fall the 6 inches to the ground. He stumbled as he caught himself. 

Virgil must be feeling so guilty for something that isn’t even his fault. I sighed. “Bunch of selfish dumbasses, I swear,” I mumbled, teleporting to Virgil. 

I appeared in an alleyway, five feet from Virgil, who was curled up in a corner. My heart broke as he cried. “Hey, Virge,” I whispered gently, kneeling as I approached him. Virgil looked up from between his knees, crying harder as he saw me. “Come here.” I opened my arms slowly and that was all it took for Virgil to fling himself into them, sobbing into my shoulder. I tightened my arms around him and rocked us back and forth, letting Virgil curl up in my lap and hide his face in my neck. 

I shushed him gently, rubbing his back. Around 15 minutes later, his sobs quieted, and the alleyway was silent save for the occasional hiccuping breath. 

“Wanna talk about it?” I asked as Virgil pulled back, embarrassed. He shook his head. “Do you want to go home?” Virgil nodded. I pulled him back into my arms and focused. We sank out of the alleyway and into his room, appearing on his bed. Virgil gasped, surprised.

“Sorry, I know teleporting is weird the first few times, but I figured you’d want to get home fast,” I explained as I tucked Virgil into bed, lying next to him under the covers. Virgil, having only gotten a couple hours of sleep last night, and rarely sleeping other nights, was already beginning to fall asleep. He snuggled into me, wrapping his arms around me in his half-asleep state. I sighed, resigning myself to being a pillow for the next… I summoned my phone, checking the time, Hour. Damn, Roman wakes up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the sleepxiety fluff!


	31. Chapter 29

**Virgil’s POV**

I was awoken by Remy gently shaking me. “Time to wake up, babes,” Remy whispered. I groaned.

“Fi’e m’re minu’s,” I grumbled, turning in Remy’s arms.

“No. Now,” Remy commanded. I groaned but opened my eyes, rubbing them with my hands.

“Wh’t t’me is ‘t?” I asked groggily, forcing myself to roll out of Remy’s arms.

“Time to get the fuck up,” Remy informed me. I sighed, looking around. I still couldn’t believe that Remy could _teleport_. But, sure enough, I was in my room and not in the cold, dank alleyway.

I rolled once more, falling off the bed and landing on the ground with a loud ‘thump’. 

“Ow,” I groaned, sitting up and glaring at Remy, who was stifling laughter. 

“Ok, babes, I’m gonna go start breakfast, since your mom had to leave early for work. You get changed.”

“I’m not all that hun-“ I was cut off by Remy’s glare. “Thanks,” I mumbled instead. Remy nodded and left the room.

I stood up and trudged over to the closet, grabbing my favorite patchwork hoodie, a tank-top, a pair of black ripped jeans. Throwing on the clothing, I checked my phone. 12 missed calls and 45 texts from Roman, 37 missed calls and 128 texts from Patton, Jesus Christ Pat, and 4 missed calls and 3 texts from Logan. I scrolled through the texts, all of them being Roman apologizing and Patton asking if I was OK. I stopped on the messages from Logan.

 **TheLogic:** Hello, Virgil. I understand that you are most likely feeling guilty, confused, and conflicted about the events that transpired between you and Roman this morning at approximately 5:20 AM. (1/3)

I winced, but kept reading

 **TheLogic:** I would like to assure you that there is no reason for your guilt. Patton, Roman, and I had previously discussed certain emotions and possibilities, including the possibility of you being intimate with one or more of us. (2/3)

 **TheLogic:** I promise, Roman would not have kissed you if Patton and I hadn’t expressed our explicit consent for him doing so. That being said, I think we need to talk. If you are interested in pursuing a relationship with one or more of us, please meet us at Roman’s house after school. (3/3)

A goofy grin spread across my face. They want to be in a relationship with _me._

I smiled all through breakfast and on the way to school. Nothing could ruin my mood today.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short.
> 
> Join my disc server to ask questions about my fics, share your writing, chat with other Fanders, and more! [ https://discord.gg/2xsSXb](https://discord.gg/2xsSXb)


	32. Chapter 30

**Thomas’ POV**

I sunk back into America, groaning from the strain of teleporting such long distances. Talyn and Joan were covering for me, if Virgil asks I was with them all night. I don’t like lying to Virgil, he’s practically my little brother, but I know he wouldn’t approve of what I’m doing, so I keep it to myself.

I caught up with Virgil and Remy as they sat down at the lunch table they always sit at before classes start.

“Hey, guys!” I greet, sitting down at an empty seat.

“Hey, bro,” Virge says, a dopey smile on his face. What has him in such a good mood? “Where were you last night?”

“Sleepover with Talyn and Joan,” I lied, wincing internally. Remy’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn’t say anything. 

Virgil nodded. “What’s got you all smiley?” I asked.

Virgil beamed. “Logan, Roman, and Patton told me that if I want to be in a relationship with them I should come over after school so we could talk,” he gushed. I smiled. Virgil deserves a break, I’m happy that he’s gonna get some good guys for boyfriends.

“That’s great, Virge!” 

At that moment the bell rang and it was time to go to chemistry. Remy, Virgil and I made our way through the hallway. When we arrived at the classroom, we plopped down into our unassigned-assigned seats at a table near the back. 

“Ok class, settle in, settle in!” Ms. Lloyd commanded, pushing her glasses up her nose. I glanced around the classroom, taking in the now-familiar science and motivatioal posters. 5 microscopes sat inconspicuously by the wall on an abandoned table. There was a full human skeleton near the back of the class for when students covered anatomy. He was named Bartholomew.

“Hey, Rem, can we meet up for lessons after school tomorrow?” Virgil whispered across the table to the leather-clad teen. Remy nodded in confirmation.

“Sure, hon, my place or yours?” Virgil thought for a second. 

“Is mine ok? My mom is working late tomorrow, so we wouldn’t have to worry about her figuring anything out.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Remy’s face turned borderline mischievous. “So, what’re you gonna do after school today with the golden trio?” Virgil blushed bright red and I suppressed a giggle. Remy, however, didn’t have my reservations. 

He began snickering quietly, causing Virgil to slap his arm. “Shut up!” Virgil hissed, rather loudly, I might add. Too loudly, as Ms. Lloyd heard him interrupting her lesson.

“Mr. Storm!” She snapped. Virgil froze. “Detention! I do not tolerate side conversations in my classroom,” she said, pointing at the no talking poster on the wall.

Eric and his lackeys snickered. They no longer physically bullied Virgil, but they still found ways to make his life hell. “S-sorry, Ms. Lloyd,” Virgil stuttered. “Wo-won’t happ-happen again.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Time Skip brought to you by Thomas Sanders  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Virgil packed up his stuff after the most boring detention known to man. Remy, the traitor, didn’t get detention with us because he had plans with his parents, and I could only do so much to distract him when we couldn’t communicate, so he just did homework. With no music. I just sat there. 

I grabbed Virgil’s hand and practically dragged him out of the classroom, drawing a few confused looks from the other students as they watched Virgil being pulled by nothing. Oops.

Once we were in the hallway by ourselves, Virgil’s expression lightened up, letting his guard down. He really needs to start letting more people in. I should talk to him about that.

“Alright, alright, Thomas,” Virgil laughed, tugging his arm out of my grip. “I’m following yo-” Virgil froze.

I raised an eyebrow as I came to a stop a few paces ahead of him. “Are you sure, Virgil? ‘Cause you don’t seem to be…” I trailed off as I saw Virgil’s expression.

“Something’s wrong,” Virgil whispered. Shit. My body language tensed as that yellow spirit appeared. What was his name again? Destin? Deceit! That’s it. My brother’s eyes widened in fear.

“ _Recede a me,_ ” he demanded, stumbling away from the ghost. 

“I’m _not_ back,” Deceit purred, not appearing affected by the forcefield Virgil had attempted to erect.

I pulled Virgil’s phone from his abandoned book bag and shot off an SOS to Remy, praying he would make it quickly

“ _Protegas,_ ” Virgil chanted repeatedly, glowing slightly in the effort of the spell. Deceit was barely phased, and began walking, albeit slowly, towards Virgil.

Deceit grabbed Virgil’s arm, making him stumble. Virge was putting up a fight, but he was losing. I had to do something.

I hauled off and punched Deceit, making him lose his grip on my brother, who collapsed. Deceit threw a punch of his own, which I dodged, twisting my body as I kicked him in the ribs. He groaned in pain.

“You _totally_ want to mess with me,” Deceit hissed. I shook my head and ducked under his next punch, grabbing his arm and using his momentum against him to flip him over my back. I felt the air shift around me but I was too focused on protecting Virgil to pay it any mind.

“Leave my brother alone,” I growled. Deceit pushed himself up, wiping the blood off of his split lip

“ _Absolutely_ ,” he quipped, continuing to speak in lies. He made to pass by me, but I blocked him and grabbed his shoulders, slamming his head against my own. He crumpled to the floor, cussing as he sunk out.

I turned around to an unexpected sight. I saw Remy, sans sunglasses, standing in front of Virgil protectively as he stared at me with wide eyes. 

Virgil was leaning to see around Remy from his spot on the ground, mouth agape. I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously. “What the hell was that?” Remy sputtered, turning to help Virgil up. I shrugged. 

“Thomas?” Virgil asked suspiciously. I averted my gaze, ashamed of keeping secrets from him. Remy, recognizing my chagrin, took charge.

“I’m going to take Virgil back to his place, why don’t you meet us there. I think we have a lot to talk about.” I nodded an affirmation and they sunk out. I sighed and followed, preparing for an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posts, I’m busy at residential treatment! (Google it) I’m 3 months in and my expected stay is 5-8months, so... yeah. Still writing while I’m there tho!


	33. Chapter 31

Virgil’s POV

I swayed as we appeared in my room, both from my ‘drained aura,’ and from the unfamiliar sensation of teleportation. Remy steadied me as Thomas rose into the space, looking appropriately contrite.

He made eye contact with me and I raised a questioning brow in his direction. He shifted his weight awkwardly and glanced away. “So,” I began, sitting down on my bed, “You know how to fight all of a sudden?”

“Yeah,” Thomas shrugged, reticent. The Thomas I know is open about everything; we never keep any secrets from each other. I looked my brother up and down, taking note of his defensive posture, lack of eye contact, and pursed lips. Why is he acting so strangely?

“Care to explain, boo?” Remy prompted. Thomas sighed, appearing to resign himself to his fate as all defensiveness drained from his frame. 

“Alright. So, you guys remember Remus, right?” I nodded slowly, confused.

“Yeah, Roman’s brother,” I confirmed. Thomas shook his head in agreement. 

“Well, as you know, we were friends before I… before I died,” he reminded me. “He would always defend me from trouble; he’s a great fighter.” 

“Where are you going with this?” Remy queried. 

“I’ve been visiting him in london.” My eyes widened slightly in surprise. Remy’s eyebrows raised.

“You can travel that far?” he asked rhetorically. “Damn.” My brother shrugged.

“Anyways, he’s been teaching me to fight for a few months now, since your guys’ big fight.” I gaped at him. He’s kept this secret from me for so long? Remy was marginally shocked, but seemed to recover rather quickly.

“Go off then, damn T,” Remy praised. “We should spar sometime!” I stared incredulously at Remy. How can he just move on from that so easily? Thomas, heart on his sleeve Thomas, kept a secret from us for three and a half months! And he’s learning how to fight? Thomas hates violence!

I can’t believe he would do this, and hide it from me no less! “I need to take a walk,” I stated, standing up and exiting the room, ignoring Thomas’ call for me to come back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was two miles from my house when I sensed a disturbance in the air next to me. 

“You ok, babes?” Remy asked, falling into stride next to me.

“He lied to me, Rem,” I said, not even glancing his way.

“I know, gurl, I know,” he sympathized. “But, hun, he had his reasons.” I stopped short, turning to him.

“His ‘reasons’? There is no reason to keep secrets from your family, Remy! He lied to me, for months! ‘Sleepovers’ with Talyn and Joan, ‘walks’ that took hours, ‘getting sidetracked’... So many lies! I thought I could trust him!” I sniffed, blinking back tears. “And he’s off learning how to fight, no less! He could get hurt!”

“Virge, I know you’re upset, but can you try to see from his perspective? He knew you would disapprove of his activities, but he’s trying to keep you safe,” he reasoned. “And he can obviously handle himself, you saw him today! He kicked Deceit’s ass! Give him some credit. He wouldn’t lie unless he thought it was in your best interest.” I sighed.

“You’re right,” I admitted, “as always.”

“You know it, boo,” Remy jokingly replied. “C’mon, let’s get you home. You need to rest after what happened today.” I nodded and took Remy’s hand, closing my eyes as the world tilted around me, my surroundings swirling until they morphed into my bedroom. 

Thomas was lying, face down, on my bed when we appeared. I clambered into bed next to him. “Scooch,” I commanded. Thomas rolled over, making room for me to get comfortable.

“I’m sorry, Virge. I shouldn’t have lied to you.” I yawned.

“It’s fine, Thomas. I’m going to go to bed.” I shimmied under the covers, letting my eyes close. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn’t shake the inkling that I had forgotten something important.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Roman’s POV

I checked the clock. 7;18 PM. Logan sighed. “I assume he’s not coming,” he stated, unable to keep the disappointment out of his tone. 

“Give him a few more minutes,” Patton pleaded. “Maybe he’s running late!”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Patton, it’s statistically improbable that he’s just running late. Besides, you’ve been saying the same thing since 4:00pm. Accept it. He’s not coming.”

I glanced down. “I really thought he liked us,” I whispered. 

Logan let out a strained breath. “Me too, Roman. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> :)


	34. Chapter 32

Remy’s POV

I laid, staring at the cracked ceiling in Virgil’s room, tracing the jagged fractures with my eyes when I heard a pained noise coming from the bed. Thomas, who was resting next to me, and I turned our heads to the sound. Virgil was tossing fitfully in his sleep, forehead creased, eyebrows furrowed, and lips turned into a frown. 

I hauled myself off the carpet and came over to his side, gently shaking his shoulders. “Virgil,” I whispered urgently. He didn’t respond other than making a distressed whimper. “Virgil,” I said louder, shaking him more intensely. He shot up in bed, almost knocking into me, urgent words on his lips.

“Don’t leave me!” My eyes softened as Virgil drew in shaky breaths of air. “Patton, Logan, Roman,” he gasped out, looking to me with wide eyes. 

“Hey,” I said in a calming voice. “Take a deep breath.” I watched as he took a stuttering breath. “Good job.” I coached him through breathing until he calmed down. “What’s wrong?”

“I wa-was supposed to meet them after school, R-Rem,” Virge stuttered. Shit. He took my silence as an opportunity to continue and started rambling. “Oh my god they’re gonna hate me Remy I stood them up now they’re never gonna want to be with me and I’m going to be alone forever I can’tdothisRemIdon’twanttobeal **onedon’tmakemebealone!** -” I cut him off when his voice began to distort, something witches’ voices do when they’re distressed or angry.

“It’s going to be alright, Virge,” I soothed. I lifted my sunglasses to my forehead so I could make eye contact with my friend. 

“ **But they’re gonna hate me!** ” he exclaimed. I looked to Thomas pleadingly, who floated over, giving Virgil a big hug. 

“Shh, little bro, it’s gonna be fine,” Thomas attempted to appease his brother. “They aren’t going to hate you,” he assured. “Besides, there’s nothing you can do about it right now. Let’s worry about it in the morning, alright?” 

Virgil nodded, looking unconvinced. “Want me to help you fall asleep?” I queried, flourishing my hand. Virge shrugged, giving a hesitant nod, breathing still erratic. I made another gesture and magic shot down my arm towards him. He startled as the magic touched him, but then took a big yawn. 

“ **I don’t want th** em to hate me,” he mumbled, letting Thomas gently nudge him into a laying down position. 

“They won’t,” Thomas and I said in unison. 

“But what if they do?” Virgil asked, attempting to sit up again. I sent him another burst of the sleep spell and he gave up, resigning himself to lay down. 

“I promise you, they won’t, Virge,” I told him. Virgil nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly. “Go to sleep now.”

Virgil yawned again. “Alr’ght,” he murmured. His eyes fell closed and his whole face relaxed, signalling that the spell had taken hold. Thomas sat criss cross in the air and looked at me, a concerned expression on his face.

“Do you think it’ll work out between them?” Thomas asked. A determined expression settled on my features.

“I know it will.” I hopped down from the bed, using some of my air magic to float up near Thomas, enjoying the way his eyes bugged out of his head. 

“How the fu-”

“You coming?” Thomas looked at me, perplexed, but nodded. I held out my hand and he took it, the air distorting around us.

We appeared in a vast living room, a pillow fort set up and popcorn strewn on the ground.

“What the actual fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m out of residential!!! Insurance pulled out.


	35. Chapter 33

**Remy’s POV**

“What the actual fuck?” I turned to face Roman, who was brandishing a vacuum, clearly startled. 

“Roman,” I greeted. 

“Rennie. What are you doing here? How are you here?” He responded. I rolled my eyes so hard it felt like they went into the back of my head, ignoring his questions. 

“If you call me by anything other than my name one more time I swear to Oprah herself I will leave!” I threatened. Roman sniffed.

“Then leave! I don’t want you here, Remy. And I don’t think Virgil wants you here either. He certainly doesn’t want to be here.” I crossed my arms, and Thomas did the same, going fully corporeal. I revelled in the way Roman jumped.

“Bitch, don’t tell me for one second that that emo coffee bean wasn’t fucking beaming all day at the chance to be here. He was a little preoccupied after school.” Roman scoffed, defensive and hurt.

“With what?”

“Well, to begin with, he got detention-” Roman cut me off.

“Mighty excuse, Remy. We waited until 7 before we agreed he wasn’t coming. Try again.”

“If you had let me finish, you pompous asshole, you would know that Virgil got jumped by a Venge shortly after detention ended.” His eyes widened.

“Is he ok? Where? What happened?” I raised a brow at his onslaught of questions. 

Thomas stepped forward, and Roman eyed him warily. “I was able to fight him off, thanks to your cousin.” Roman stared Thomas down, disbelieving.

“What does Remus have to do with anything?” 

“I’ve been visiting him. We were friends before I died, you know.” Roman spluttered. “Anyway, my brother should be fine, with a little R&R. Emotionally, however, he’s a wreck.”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

I spoke up. “Because he didn’t come to meet you, you dipshit! I just got him to go back to sleep after he woke up screaming your guys’ names because he didn’t want you to leave him. He thinks you hate him, and, given your introduction just now, I’m beginning to think he was right. Are you so dimwitted that you can’t even understand that something may have come up, that he might have been hurt?” I prodded my finger at his chest. “No. You automatically decide to hate him. What if he hadn’t wanted a romantic relationship? Would you have thrown him to the wolves like you did when you first met him? I can’t beli-”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘when I first met him’?” I looked at him like he was insane.

“You’re kidding, right? What do you think people do when they see the most popular kid in school crucify a new kid? They beat the shit out of him! Why do you think they were attacking Virgil that day you found him in the hallway? Furthermore, what do you think yelling at a person with anxiety in front of a crowd of people will do to them? Wake the fuck up and look beyond yourself for a change! Jesus Christ, Thomas, let’s go. This asshole doesn’t deserve Virgil.” 

I held out my hand, and Thomas reached for it.

“Wait!” I turned to face Roman again, an angry look on my face. 

“What could you possibly want now,” I seethed. 

“Just… Just make sure he’s ok. Please. I’ll admit, I can be a little self-centered, but I care about Virgil. I don’t want him hurt.” Roman confessed. I searched his face for any signs of deceit, and upon finding none, nodded. 

“C’mon, Thomas. Let’s go check on Virge.” Thomas nodded and sunk out, me following shortly behind.


	36. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little longer for you guys, clocking in at 1004 words. I hope you enjoy!

**Patton’s POV**

I woke up slowly, groaning at the bright light that assaulted my eyelids. My eyes felt glued shut, dried tears fastening them closed. I forced them open, squinting at the window, sunlight beaming through, its vibrance contradicting my disheartened mood. I looked to my left and saw Logan, sans glasses, staring at the ceiling. I saw his forlorn sadness, a deep blue, and shifted closer to him, throwing an arm across his torso.

Logan reciprocated by setting an arm on my back, pressing me closer to him. At that moment, Roman opened the door. “Ah, my beloveds are awake!” he exclaimed. I gave him a weak smile. “I have something to tell you guys,” he informed us, sitting down at the edge of the bed. 

Logan and I sat up, giving Roman our full attention. “We were visited by Remy and Thomas last night.” 

“I’m afraid I do not know who Thomas is,” Logan said.

“Virgil’s ghost friend/brother,” Roman explained. I nodded. I remember Roman telling us that V was a witch. “Anyway, they explained why Virgil didn’t show up yesterday.”

“Because he doesn’t want to be with us?” I lament. 

Roman shook his head. “Virgil got jumped by a Venge after detention yesterday.” Logan’s and my eyes widened. “He’s recovering at his place right now.”

“Is he ok?” I asked, alarmed. Roman shrugged. 

“I was thinking we could go and see him, Remy permitting. He got pretty mad at me when he showed up last night, I have a lot to think about.” I nodded, albeit slightly confused. I felt his regret and contemplation, and thought it best not to push the subject. 

Logan checked his phone, gaping at the time. “It’s 1:17 in the afternoon. Why didn’t you wake us, Roman?” he questioned, perplexed. 

“I thought it best I let you two sleep, you had an emotionally taxing evening,” Roman reasoned. 

“Well, bright side, V is probably awake, so we could go see him now,” I suggested. My boyfriends made sounds of agreement.

“Shall we depart?” Logan queried. Roman and I nodded our confirmation, and we quickly got dressed, getting in the car and plugging Virgil’s address into the GPS. We had only been over there once, so we didn’t know the way by heart yet.

I could see the nervousness radiating off of the two of my loves, a purple hue tinting the air. I did my best to send out calming energy, pleased as the color reduced its intensity. 

We arrived at the quaint house some odd 20 minutes later and rushed to get out of the car in our haste to see Virgil. I walked up to the front door, pausing for a moment, nerves temporarily overcoming me.

I took a deep breath and knocked, my boyfriends fidgeting behind me. Soon after I knocked, the door opened, revealing a Remy. He frowned at us suspiciously.

“What do you want,” he asked flatly, his voice monotone.

“We would like to see Virgil, we’re worried about him after what you told Roman happened yesterday.” Remy’s eyes glowed slightly, shocking me as he used magic without verbally casting a spell. I watched as the pale red suspicion faded from his form. He must have used a lie detector spell. He’s a Spirit Witch, then. Either that or truth spells are his gift.

“Alright,” he sighed, stepping aside, “come in.” Logan, Roman and I stepped through the threshold into Virgil’s house and looked around. The open floor plan allowed me to see Virgil on the couch of the living room, glowing brightly with emotion. Various shades of purple, blue, and green surrounded his frame, almost blinding me with its intensity. My mind supplied me with the emotions of guilt, anxiety (which is an almost constant presence on him), and despondency.

The door closed and Virgil spoke up, not looking away from the carpet, “Who was it?” 

“Why don’t you look and see, babes?” Remy suggested. Virgil huffed out a laugh and glanced up, freezing when he saw. He blinked at us.

So…” I started after a beat.

Virgil took a deep breath. “Look, I’m really sorry that I didn’t show up yesterday, it’s just that i kind of got detention so I stayed late after school and I know that that isn’t a good excuse but the thing is that there’s this ghost- do you guys know about ghosts wait what am i saying of course you do you’re witches, so anyway there’s this ghost and he’s kind of an asshole and that’s not really an important point but he tried to attack me and I tried to stop him becauseIdon’treallywanttobekilledbyaghost, butthethingisI’mnotthatgoodatmagicyet, somyspellsdidn’treallydoanything **andthenThomassteppedin waityoudon’tknowThomasexceptforRomansobasicallyhe’skindofmybrotherandhe-** “ I watched as the colors glowed impossibly brighter, turning mostly purple and pulsing as his voice distorted, and cut him off.

“Virgil!” He snapped his mouth shut and looked at me with wide eyes, his breath irregular. “It’s ok, V. Remy told us what happened.”

“So you don’t hate me?” We three shook our heads, and I smiled sadly at him. I can’t believe he thinks we’d hate him because he got hurt and couldn’t show up.

Then, something occurred to me.

“Wait,” I said suddenly, and saw the purple flare up around Virgil and winced. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. But, you only didn’t show up because of what happened?” Virgil nodded, confusion coloring him a vibrant orange. I could see realization shine from both my boyfriends, a light blue coating the air behind me. “So, you want to be in a relationship with us?” 

Virgil blushed beet red but nodded hesitantly. I squealed, running to close the distance between us and tackling him in a hug. I sensed the gentle pink of affection and beamed. 

I heard Roman and Logan follow close behind and soon Virgil and I were enveloped in a group hug. I pulled back slightly, looking Virgil in the eyes. 

I felt the courage that overtook him as he spoke. “Can I kiss you?” He asked shyly.


End file.
